<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to be a functional family for the beginners by Dragmas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674100">How to be a functional family for the beginners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragmas/pseuds/Dragmas'>Dragmas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Post-Canon, chil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragmas/pseuds/Dragmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place after chapter 41. Mei and Yuzu finally move together in their own apartment. They live their life peacefully but some event will force them to learn a new way of life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work as a writer. I hope you will like it. I'm open to all the critic to improve myself.</p><p>Also, English is not my native language. I did my best to correct all the mistake but i apologize for all the grammatical problem that probably stay in the text. Hope that won't affect your comfort while reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How to be a functional family for the beginners.</p><p>« And ... Done. »</p><p>Yuzu took a few steps back and look at the shelves. All Mei's books were here, in the strict order that the raven's hair girls like. With a sight, the young blonde turned herself and watched with satisfaction the other side of the room. Others shelves, less ordinate, overflowing of make-up material and useless “cute thing” that Mei hate so much. And, supported against the wall, her old mirror... Getting closer Yuzu watched herself inside. The young teenager has grown into a beautiful young woman... At least that's what her lover says to her... From what she's thinking, she took a little too much weight these last months, and some hairs seemed to be damaged due to the recurrent coloration during her youth. Yuzu stayed for a few minutes thinking about it when a familiar voice get her out of her thought.</p><p>“I thought you only have eyes for me... It seems you have them for you too...” said with amusement Mei, while entering the room.</p><p>“Mei !” answered Yuzu while hugging her ”You tell me that you have an important meeting this afternoon, I didn’t expect you so soon!”</p><p>“It goes better than I thought. In fact, the school comity didn't have anything concrete to oppose my plan.”</p><p>The chairwoman had grown in full beauty and avoided the mischief of the stress due to the support to Yuzu. Being the first chairwoman that the academy has ever known and been in extra the youngest person to reach this post brings her a lot of pressure. The council never really accept the fact that she didn’t choose an arrange marriage and regularly tried to oust her. But with Yuzu's support, she managed to keep the stress away and look more radiant in her life than she never been.</p><p>“You’re always the smartest you know that? You always know how to make people do what you want them to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. I’m not sure.” answered Mei, with a mysterious gaze.</p><p>“Why?” Yuzu stared at her, with a surprised look.</p><p>“If I really knew how to make people what I want, I should already find how to make you throw away all those… things...” Mei designed the shelves where Yuzu expose her “cute” things.</p><p>“Haaa we agree that I could keep them if they stay on my shelves! And they are so cute! Tell me that's not cute” answered Yuzu holding out a big plush of a dog cover of bandage “Boko is cute and fun Mei, and if it was a bear you will find it cute!"</p><p>"That's... not... true.” A blushing Mei suddenly cut the eyes contact remembering a teddy bear in a bandage that the girls saw on one of their shopping session.</p><p> Yuzu smirked and come closer.</p><p>“Hey don't worry... it's our home now, so let arrange it the way we like... and we still have a lot of space to place them out of the bedroom... Why not in the kitchen?”</p><p>“Do you try to make me lose my appetite, Yuzu?” asked an amused Mei.</p><p>“I love you” answered Yuzu</p><p>“I love you too.” said Mei bringing her lips to Yuzu’s one</p><p>The girls kissed together for a few seconds.</p><p>“That always makes me feel special,” said Yuzu, breaking the kiss “to think that now we live by ourselves.... together.”</p><p>She stayed a few seconds still, thinking of the days that they decide to move together. Five years have passed since they were married and now they both live in peace their love. When Yuzu get her graduation from the college, she found herself a job in the tv, and work now as the main tv host of the regional information tv journal. Mei for herself became the first chairwoman of Aihara's academy and, except being with Yuzu, nothing seems to make her happier than work to the development of the familial institution. With both of them to this point in their lives, they decided to move into their own apartment. If it makes Yuzu a bit sad to leave her mother, her father in law still traveling around the world, the happiness to be with Mei was a hundred time superior.<br/>Still, three weeks after they moved into their new apartment, the furnishing was finally over and the girls finished to set up all the little things. Their grandfather gifted her a couch for the living room, their parent takes on them to buy some furniture for the bathroom and they got themselves a TV, decorations, and other furniture for the living room and the bedroom. The kitchen was already furnished. In one of the two rooms stayed empty, they arranged an office for all for Mei's work at home, the other one being used as a storage room for the boxes until now.</p><p>“Well since you’re here earlier, why we don't go grab what to make the dinner for tonight?” asked Yuzu, her eyes sparkling like always when she tried to make something with her loves.</p><p> At the same moment, Mei's phone rang.</p><p>“Ho... Sorry Yuzu, it seems I can't afford to handle this... I won't leave the apartment but I have to check this immediately” announced the younger woman after checking the mail that she just received.</p><p>“No problem, just tell me what you want to eat !”</p><p>“Don't do complicated things please, you already work enough for today. I saw the bedroom, you already order all my stuff.” answered the younger girls with a smile “Just go for something classic and not spicy please….”</p><p>“No problem, just let me handle this.” Yuzu smiled with her characteristic cheer pose.</p><p>While Yuzu prepared herself to go out, Mei took a sit in her office and start checking the email she just received.</p><p>“Going out!” The voice of Yuzu takes her out of concentration for a few seconds but she managed to stay focused on her work.</p><p>For more than hours, she stayed in the silence of her office, trying to manage how to resolve the problem that she faced. She focused so much on his work that she didn't notice Yuzu who sneaked into the office.</p><p>“Mei... dinner is ready.” said the blonde making jump the chairwoman.</p><p>“Ho Yuzu... Sorry I didn't heard you... let's eat.” reacted Mei</p><p>The couple moved to the kitchen and while Yuzu served the dinner, Mei sat and stayed silent.</p><p>The dinner was held in heavy silence. Mei seemed to be bothered and Yuzu didn't take long to notice it.</p><p>“Mei, what's wrong ?” asked the blonde, clearly concerned by the shape of her partner.</p><p>“Hu? Ho nothing I’m fine.” answered Mei.</p><p>“You are sure?” pushed Yuzu, conscious of the trouble of her soulmate.</p><p>“Yeah, don't worry.” smiled Mei, trying to be reassuring but looking away “I go take my shower.”</p><p>“Alright.” agreed Yuzu, watching her going out of the room.</p><p>Yuzu learned for a while that when something bothers Mei, it was useless to try to force her and it was better to wait that she comes by herself to talk about it.<br/>The evening passed without incident, the young couple decides to watch some tv. While the tv journal, present by Yuzu was broadcast, Mei cannot afford to say how good she was in this job, making her wife blush. During the time they passed on the tv, Yuzu comes closer to Mei and took her hands. While she holding it, she felt the heartbeat. “Baboum, Baboum… Baboum, Baboum… Baboum... " Really fast, way more than usual.</p><p>“Mei… what’s bother you to this point?” thought the girl, while staring at her.</p><p>A few seconds later, the eye of Mei’s crossed her and both girls dived in in passionate kiss. When they separate, Mei tried to get up from the chair but Yuzu's hand holding her didn’t allow her to go away.</p><p>“Yuzu please.” asked the woman.</p><p> Suddenly, she found herself throwing back into the couch, with a Yuzu going on top of her.</p><p>“Mei, I won’t let you before you tell me what’s the problem. I learn to be patient during this last year, learn that you need time before you open to others but tonight… I see that’s big so, please…. Don’t keep it for you, let me help you” begged yuzu while burying her face in Mei’s shoulder.</p><p>After a moment of silence, when Mei’s squared Yuzu hairs, she finally broke the silence: </p><p>“Not tonight, I still need to… think about it. Let me sleep on it, Yuzu, we will talk about it tomorrow, at this moment I will probably have the idea… well, clearer.”</p><p>With a sigh Yuzu pulling herself back and kiss her once more time. Finally, both decide to call it a day and went to sleep.</p><p>The next morning, Yuzu woke up in an empty bed. </p><p>“Mei...?” said the woman while she woke up.</p><p>Getting out of bed, she headed to the living room where she saw the one she seeks, looking at the windows with a cup of tea in one hand, the other hand kneading her hair. Yuzu came to her and hugged her love.</p><p>“Mei” whispered Yuzu "What’s bothering you? You do this to your hair since yesterday... You do this all the time when you have something in mind. You know that I will be here for you so. talk to me, please… A full night passed and you’re still disturbed… So please talk to me, you promised.”</p><p>Mei stayed silent for a minute, two minutes... three minutes. Yuzu didn’t move from her embrace. Mei took a deep inspiration, escaped Yuzu embrace, turned around, and looked Yuzu in the eye before asking :</p><p>“Yuzu, have you ever considered the possibility that we could... have a child?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuzu and Mei talk about the possibility to have a child. But they need answer and its a famiiar face who will bring them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well chapter 2. First, thanks for the return for the first one.<br/>A huge, huge thanks to nourann for her beta-reading, it will make this chapter way more pleasant to read.<br/>Have a good read, hope you will like, and see you at the end for more notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How to be a functional family for beginners.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuzu, have you ever considered the possibility that we could... have a child?”</p><p>Yuzu stayed silent for a few seconds.</p><p>“Wait.... What did you say Mei?...”Yuzu finally released her embrace. Mei took Yuzu's hands and led the girl to the couch. While doing this she felt that the blonde was shaking.</p><p>“Yuzu, please sit  down,” ordered Mei.</p><p>Mei was clearly aware that what she just said had disturbed her partner and wanted to take her time to let her manage the information.</p><p>“Mei... what do you mean by “considered the possibility that we could have a child?” I mean... we’re both girls so we can't have one...How would you...” Yuzu was clearly stun ed by her partner's question, and unable to think normally.</p><p>“Yuzu calm down” interrupted Mei.</p><p>Going to the kitchen, Mei started to fill a cup of tea, then returned to the couch and placed it cautiously in Yuzu's hand.</p><p>“Here, drink a little, I'm going to explain to you.”</p><p>Yuzu took some sip of tea, a breath and looked right into her lover's eye's.</p><p>“Ok, I think I'm back. I’m listening to you.” huffed Yuzu.</p><p>“Let's start at the beginning then” said Mei, sitting next to her “As you know, as the chairwoman of the academy, I have some contact with the social services. Basic stuff to report some parent/children problems, but nothing too deep. But as you know too... Matsuri ended up working in this branch.”</p><p>“Yeah I already know that. Mei, I'm the one who recommended her to go work in social services, after she told me that she wanted to help children to have a childhood unlike her  own, with her parents always away” answer ed Yuzu.</p><p>“Well, she tried to reinforce the link between her office and the Aihara academy. Basically, she wants to use the parents of the rich family to get some fund or foster family, and use me as a sort of partner or contact” explained Mei.</p><p>Silent, Yuzu took another sip, listening to the exposition  of the situation.</p><p>“And, yesterday she sent me an email...” Mei  paused, closed her eyes, and continued with an heavy sigh  ” She is looking for a foster family for a little girl who her service had to take away from her mother.... The father died recently and the mother fell into depression and alcohol... She can’t  handle the care of her daughter any longer.”</p><p>¨Poor little girl ... That's sad for her and her mother “Yuzu said sadly , putting  her hand on Mei's  . “Continue please. what's the link between that and... having a child”?</p><p>“Yuzu... Matsuri asked me if we could adopt this kid” answer Mei.</p><p>A big silence fell on the apartment while Yuzu proceeded with the  information.</p><p>“Mei we can't...I mean legally we still can't” stammered Yuzu “Japan progressed but not that far...”.</p><p>“I know” Mei got up and walked to the windows “But apparently this case is special.... The kid seems to have some problems.... she never recovered from her father's death and developed  some. kind of fear of having a father from what I understood... In the other way she seems to miss  her mother and always get close to  the mother of the foster family... But with her fear of male parenthood, the social service was always forced to take her back...They decided to place her in a children' home for good.... So Matsuri gets the case... And she thought of us. A couple able to financially  handle a child and without a man.... She said that she could. circumvent the law for the paper.”</p><p>Putting her cup on the table, Yuzu took Mei's hand and stayed in her thoughts for a moment, proceeding all the information she just received.</p><p>“Mei. I... don't know... this kid... she seems to have been through a lot... but I’m not sure if we are able to raise a child for now. I mean we're still young. But on the other hand...having a child would be wonderful right? «she whispered.</p><p>“Yes, it would be wonderful, my Yuzu” said Mei, taking Yuzu' head in her arms. </p><p>Both stayed silent, for a few minutes lost in their thought , mull over the situation, the problems it entailed, but also the possibility for them to have a complete family. After a few minutes of hugging and silence, Yuzu broke this one.</p><p>“Wait... do you know what Matsuri means by “circumvent with the law”? I don't want us to get in trouble...and give more problems to this girl too...” said   the girl, clearly worried;</p><p>“Yes, me too…”  answer ed a thinking Mei.</p><p>Both of them knew how Matsuri could be, and feared that she's go ne too far this time. At the same moment the clock rang.</p><p>“God damn it, eight am and I'm not even dressed! I'm going to be late for work” exclaimed Yuzu.</p><p>Yuzu rushed out of the room and head ed back to their bedroom to change herself for the day, leaving Mei alone on the couch. This one was still thinking. Raising a child was not an easy task but... the case of this child, unable to have her parents to take care of her, was reminding her of her childhood . She wanted to do something for this child.</p><p>Suddenly, Yuzu came back dressed in her suit and came to kiss her one last time.</p><p> “I have to go to work babe, sorry but...”</p><p>“Don't worry Yuzu; I ’ll see you tonight” smiled Mei.</p><p>When the door slammed, Mei sighed again, then got dressed herself. As she was coming back into the living room, she stopped next to the storage room's door. After a few seconds, she enter ed the room. Boxes. Boxes everywhere, in every corner. That’s all she saw in the room. But she stayed in, thinking about  this room as a child room. A bed in the middle. A bookcase against the wall. A desk under the window. Some toy boxes in a corner. Suddenly resolved, she got out of the room, and went to her office. Maybe she couldn’t raise this child, maybe she won't be able to adopt her, but she was going to do all she could do  to help her. But first she needed more information. Entering  her office  Mei took the phone and called the social services.</p><p>“Social services, what can I do for you?” answered a voice after few minute of patience</p><p>“Good morning, I’m Mei Aihara, chairwoman of the Aihara academy. Could I talk to Matsuri Mizusawa please?” asked Mei.</p><p>“Ho Miss Aihara, of course give me a second”</p><p>The waiting music started to run , quickly interrupted by the voice of Matsuri answering to the phone.</p><p>“Social services, Mizusawa here, what can I do for you” said Matsuri on a monotone tone</p><p>“Matsuri It's Mei. I calling you  about...” </p><p>“Ha Mei” interrupted Matsuri” I suppose  you're here because of the email I sent you last night. Did you talk about it with Yuzu? Is she ok? I can...”</p><p>“Matsuri please calm down, I just talked to her this morning and she was a bit confused.... as much as I was when I read your email .” tempered Mei, knowing how fast Matsuri could be . </p><p>“So, what did you decide?” questioned her friend.</p><p>“Nothing for the moment, we need some clarification first...especially with how you will circumvent the law. So why don’t you come tomorrow at home and eat so we can talk about it with Yuzu?” offered Mei.</p><p>“You'll let Yuzu take care of the cooking, right?” Mei could almost hear Matsuri smirk through the phone ‘In that case no problem, I will bring all that we need to talk don't worry”</p><p>“Thanks, Matsuri. We’ll see you tomorrow” declared a thankful Mei.</p><p>“Same” answer ed the girl before hanging up.</p><p>Mei put back the phone and breath ed. The conversation went well  as she hoped. Now her and Yuzu will have their answer. But for now, she had to go to the school for the day.</p><p>Yuzu was looking at the streets through the cab's window. </p><p>“<em>Us... Having a child... Me and Mei having a child to raise...” </em>was thinking Yuzu, getting lost in her memories...</p><p>She saw her mother coming home the night....,  She remembered coming to her mother, happily, giving her a drawing of their family...and her mother falling to the floor in tears, taking her in her arms...</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry Yuzu... dad won't come back again... he's... he's....”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Mama... what's wrong... Why </em> <em>won’t he come back” asked a young Yuzu, unable to understand the situation”</em> </p><p>For the only answer, her mother cried louder on the little shoulder.  Then the funeral. The weeks passed and her mother stayed depressed. She remembered dying her hair in blonde to make her mother smile. She didn’t understand everything, but her mother was sad and she didn't want that.</p><p>“Miss, Miss please,” The voice of the taxi driver took her out off her thoughts. She saw her office building through the car window.</p><p>“Excuse me” smiled the girl  while taking what to pay for the fare “Thanks for the ride.”</p><p>“Have a good day” answered the driver.</p><p>Yuzu got out of the car and went  directly to her office where her assistant was waiting for her.</p><p>“Ha Mrs Aihara finally” said the young man when he saw her arrive.</p><p>“Yeah sorry Thomas, the morning has been...busy let's say ” answered the girl .</p><p>Thomas, her assistant, was a 22-year-old boy, who came from England. His disposition for both English and Japanese gave him a the management already gave him the possibility to become a journalist but the young boy preferred to stay at the assistant stage , having a preference for helping other people rather than writing articles for now.</p><p>“So, what have we got todays ” asked Yuzu sitting at her office.</p><p>“Some incident in Tokyo, a plane accident in Germany and....” the assistant check ed his paper “Ha yeah of course the visit of the Tokyo mayor to the policemen. Plus, some news item, you have the folder.”</p><p>“Alright I read this quickly and we can go to the studio for the recording” said Yuzu while starting to check the case. At the same time, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Checking quickly, she saw a message from Mei.</p><p>“Matsuri will come home tomorrow to eat and tell us more, have a good day and don't worry please”.</p><p>Yuzu smiled: that was so like Mei, always taking the bull by the horns, without letting the problem disturb her.</p><p>“Mrs Aihara? Can you please come to the studio?” The voice of the producer forced her to come back to her office.</p><p>“Of course. Give me a minute” answered  the girl. </p><p>Yuzu quickly took the note for the broadcast , then went to the lodge. There, the make-up girls gave her some small touch of make-up. After that Yuzu entered the studio and took her seat. Some micro checks. Light tests. And here we go.</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, hello and welcome to our national broadcast for today.”</p><p>For half an hour, she stayed in front of the camera, recording the day’s broadcast.</p><p>“And that concludes this afternoon's news. I leave you with the weather forecast, presented by Miss Hatori. Have a good day” concluded Yuzu.</p><p>The light shut down and the young host quit the stage. The rest of the day was classic. Meeting for the evening broadcast, subject choice, what will they show on the next broadcast, then the shooting for the evening  program . Finally, she was able to go home. Taking a taxi, she decided to stop by the shop. If Matsuri came  tomorrow, better  to have enough food ready. Her purchase complete , she finally heads back home.</p><p>“I'm home” announced the girl  while entering the house.</p><p>No answer. Assuming that Mei wasn't still back, Yuzu headed to the kitchen and put  the food in the fridge then went to their bedroom to get changed. Entering the bedroom, she stopped and smiled. Mei was here, sleeping on the bed, still in her chairwomen uniform.</p><p>“Some things never change” thought Yuzu, sitting next to her and caressing her cheek lovingly.” She has been under so much pressure today, with all those things, she deserved to rest a bit.”</p><p>She decided to let her sleep. Taking her clothes, she went in the hallway and got changed.</p><p>Three-quarter of an hour later, Mei emerged from the bedroom and came to kiss her in the kitchen, while Yuzu was cooking. They spent their evening together, talking about their days and other useless things. Both of them decide to go to sleep earlier, since the next day would probably be charged in emotion .</p><p>The next day was a saturday, so none of them worked. Matsuri was expected  for lunch so Yuzu headed to the kitchen in the morning, while Mei decided to look at what she could find about the adoption procedure. At twelve o' clock, the doorbell rang. When Yuzu opened, she saw the typical pink hair of her childhood friend in front of her. Also, right behind this hair was holding her friend Harumin.</p><p> “Harumin?” said a surprised Yuzu.</p><p>“Hi Yuzu” said Matsuri while entering.</p><p>“Glad to see you, it's been a while”, Harumin followed on </p><p>“Yeah but with all the apartment things, Mei and I didn't get that much free time you know” explained Yuzu “You’re here because ...?”</p><p>“Ho, I ran into the little demon, so I thought it was an occasion to see you” Harumin laughed while looking away .</p><p>“I see...” smirked Yuzu. For more than a year now Harumin and Matsuri always ‘ran into each other ’ when it came to a parties or something else. All their friends were aware they were more than the two girls wanted to say, but nobody said anything to not bother them.</p><p>Mei got out of her office when she heard the noise of the conversation.</p><p>“Hello Matsuri how are you... Ho Taniguchi, hello too, hope you’re fine” greeted Mei.</p><p>“Hey here's the great chairwomen! Come on, I tell you every time  to call me Harumin” smiled the girl , still amused that after all these years Mei continued to call her by her last name.</p><p>The group moved to the living-room and took some time to talk before dinner.</p><p>“Haa I'm full.... Yuzu your cooking is still perfect... Open a restaurant I told you!” exclaimed Harumin at the end of the meal.</p><p>“We already talk about it at the end of college and you know what I think! I want cooking to stay a passion  not a job!” answered her  Yuzu.</p><p>“Hum Hum Ladies” Matsuri brought about silence around the table. With a serious face that she rarely had she said.</p><p>“Now that we ate well, let's talk about... what I proposed you  the other day” proposed the girl.</p><p>“In that case time to quit for me ” says  Harumin “She told me that she come for a personal affair and I have nothing to do with it. I just wanted to see you and it was the occasion” The girl gets up and go to the door with Yuzu.</p><p>“Well yuzu, see you soon, and take care of you ” Harumin kissed her friend on the cheek before going out.</p><p>“You too Harumin.” Said Yuzu.</p><p>The door closed, leaving  the three girls in the apartment.</p><p>“So Matsuri.... If you could tell us more about your proposition” said Mei, when Yuzu returned to her seat.</p><p>“Yeah of course” Matsuri face and tone change from all. Her constant smirking was far away from and now she was showing serious. Clearly, she was here for business not fun. The pink haired girl took a big folder from her bag and dropped it on the table. She opened it and revealed a picture to the couple . A little girl with chestnut hair and green eyes holding a frog plush and looking at the camera, was in.</p><p>“Here’s the little Mikoto ,” started Matsuri. “You already know her story, I think. In brief her dad died in a car crash and her mother became depressed. We tried to place her in  foster family but, we don't know exactly why, she's scared of her foster father’s ... ALL of them. So, we thought about place him in a family without a man but....”</p><p>“You didn't find any single women who could afford a child right?” asked Mei.</p><p> “Well, as much I hate to admit it, yes” answered Matsuri ”Even with some financial help, we don't have single women as folder  family....” Matsuri sighed then continue ” So I got an idea...Why not place her in  a lesbian couple?”</p><p>“Why... Matsu, Japan does not allow this you know it?” asked Yuzu.</p><p>“I know, I worked with this dumbass law who complicated my job every day you know” retorted Matsuri” Well I talked about it to my colleague and they liked the idea. But as you said Yuzu, the legal problem is still here.... So, we...”</p><p>“Circumvent the law, right? Mei Interrupted her  .” What did you have in mind when you said that? ”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re not going to give this child more problems right ?” followed on Yuzu.</p><p>“Yuzu, Mei., you know me better than that please... There won't be any problem for the kid , don't worry.” the pink-haired girl  sighed.</p><p>Matsuri started to search in her folder and finally handed a paper to Mei.</p><p>“Here take  a look.”</p><p>The paper was a psychological test report. A lot of technical terms, some box ticked, some not  and at the end a quick summary of the exam.</p><p>“The subject shows an incompatibility with male authority figures, but also integration problems with other children ....” read Mei “Really?”</p><p>“Yes and no....” answer ed Matsuri” She doesn't socialize much with other children in the children's home but nothing that worries the supervisors... I mean she's six and... She already saw three different families, so nothing that can't pass with time and nothing too scary she's just disturbed. But the rejection  of male authority is real. Even in the children's home  only the women take care of her, because she has a panic attack if a man tries to help her or give her an order. Not a crisis in the sense  that she doesn’t want to obey but more some kind of terror crisis . The fact is that a psychological report  and other paper's made by experts could allow me to place her in a lesbian family. A kind of exception. We say that she can’t handle a paternal figure and she's not in a good environment in the children's home . Leaving her there could be dangerous you see? So for her security , I can get an exception to place her in a lesbian family  but... “</p><p>“But?” asked Yuzu, on the trigger.</p><p>“I need a family who could bring some…’ safety ‘ lets say: money, situation, some guarantee that you won't “fuck up” the child ’s education... so I immediately thought of you. The prestigious chairwomen  of one of the greatest schools in Japan and the host of the tv program that everybody watches almost every day.... that's perfect.”  smiled Matsuri.</p><p>“I see” Mei looked again at the picture... The kid was adorable in her thoughts, but had this sad face, which made Mei heart tighten . On her thought, at this age  no child should have such a look.  This face reminded her of herself, years ago when her father left the house. She didn’t want to let this child grow up without parents, she really wanted to give her what she couldn’t have.</p><p>On the other side of the table Yuzu was watching Mei. Mei, who  was looking passionately and sadly at the picture.</p><p>“<em>It seems...</em> “thought Yuzu” <em>Mei seems to really want to take care of this child. Well if that's what she want</em> <em>; I think we can do it.”</em></p><p>“Yuzu, I...” started Mei, before being interrupted by Yuzu.</p><p>“Matsuri. can we meet her... See if we have affinity  with her, if she like us, want to be with us th at kind of thing s” asked Yuzu.</p><p>“Sure, I think I can organize that for.... the next weekend yeah...” answered Matsuri, checking some date on her phone” Yeah that will do it I think, but first....” mumbled Matsuri, going bakc to digging  in her folder.</p><p>Yuzu moved her eyes from Matsuri to Mei, to saw her lover’s  eyes full of joy, on the verge of tears while Matsuri took more papers out of her bag.</p><p>“Here, you need to complete that for the visit, don't send it via mail, bring it to me directly at home it will be quicker. And do it quickly please, you can't  even consider how much paper I will have to do for just this meeting.”</p><p>“Thanks, Matsuri” said Yuzu.</p><p>“Yeah thank you for everything” followed on Mei, with tears on the eye .</p><p>“Hey don't thank me too quickly.” laughed  the younger girl” You still don't have her yet and moreover you still haven’t see what it means to be a parent means .”  She stopped laughing, got up and started to check if her paper was in order ” Well I get all of it.... No, I forgot the picture... Ho  well, keep it I don't want to reopen this.” concluded the girl.</p><p>Escorted by Mei and Yuzu, she took the direction of the hall, and after a final salutation, go t out of the apartment. With a deep sigh of relief, she put her headphones on and headed back to her home. For their part Yuzu and Mei stayed silent, Mei was on the couch looking at the picture while Yuzu started to store the dishes.</p><p>“Yuzu, could you come please?” asked finally Mei, breaking the silence.</p><p>Yuzu dropped the teapot that she had in hand and came to the couch to be hugged by Mei.</p><p>“A child Yuzu, we’re going to have a little girl” cried Mei in the harm of her lover’s .</p><p>“Yes Mei, we... we are going to be a real family” answer ed Yuzu trying to not cry too,  taking Mei's head in her chest. </p><p>Then, the girls kiss deeply. While doing this, Mei started to take off Yuzu ’s top. The blonde-haired girl  didn’t resist. Mei’s hand  started to explore her back, her hips…, going up to the chest...</p><p>When suddenly a loud alarm rang in the house.</p><p>“Ho damn no! I dropped the teapot on the cooktop !!” said Yuzu rushing to the kitchen and taking away the cooking utensil out of the fire “Ouch, ouch hot hot hot!! Mei help!” screamed the girl .</p><p>With a smile Mei looked at Yuzu struggling in the kitchen.</p><p>“She will make a wonderful mother” thought Mei before going to help her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading . Here just a little more note about this chapter<br/>1 -&gt; Sorry for those who wanted to see one of our girl pregnant, I'm not at ease with these subject to wrote about it. Also, i want to work about some demon of the different character and adoption open more possibility for me.<br/>2 -&gt; Matsuri working in social service, i thought it was perfect considering her relation with her parents don't you think?<br/>3 -&gt; Harumin come say hello quickly. I just wanted to make her appear, but she will come back don't worry.<br/>4 -&gt; i still drop reference to other anime in the name of the character (mostly because i suck to at inventing name). </p><p>A huge thanks for the time you took to read this story. Hope you still enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuzu and Mei dealing with the bureaucracy and the preparation for the adoption. Also they meet Mikoto.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So chapter 3. I think that I have a lot of thing to say about it before you read it<br/>First thanks a lot to all of you for reading this story and liking it, that makes me really happy.<br/>Then sorry for the time between the second chapter and this one. My beta-reader and myself went back to the university, and we have way less time to devote to the corrections. In fact I post this one, but the beta-reading is still not over, so sorry if it becomes strange half way.<br/>Also semester is ending and we need to focus on the exam now, so don't wait for the next chapter before two of three month at least, in addition to that I struggle a bit with it.<br/>Thank to nourann for the Beta-reading, she writes on this site too don't hesitate to check her account.</p><p>Well I hope you will like this chapter. Good reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How to be a functional family for the beginners, chapter 3.</p><p>Plic, Ploc, Plic, Ploc....<br/>
The sound of the rain on the window woke Yuzu up. Taking a look on her left, she saw Mei, still sleeping. Yuzu checked the time on the alarm clock on the headboard : nine A.M. On this Sunday, nothing urged her to get up so she decided to stay in bed, taking care to hug Mei in her arms. After a few minutes, Mei finally opened her eyes.</p><p>“Good morning Mei.” said Yuzu, dropping a kiss on the cheek of the sleepy girl.</p><p>“Hi Yuzu, what time is it?” Yawned Mei in answer.</p><p>“Around nine o' clock, take your time.”</p><p>Mei returned the hug to Yuzu. For both of the girls, the Sunday waking up hug was a bit of a ritual. It was a kind of stress relief, but also something that made them feel safe, one in the arms of the other. After some minutes, Yuzu sighed in Mei ears.</p><p>“Isn't it your turn to make breakfast love?”</p><p>Mei couldn't resist smiling, and without a word, escaped Yuzu’s arms and headed to the kitchen, to grab what she needed to make breakfast. Searching in the cupboard, she took some tea, rusk, butter, jelly and put everything on a plate before going back to the bedroom.</p><p>“Sunday breakfast in bed is the best of the week!” exclaimed Yuzu when Mei entered the room.</p><p>With a laugh, Mei put the plate on the little support that Yuzu already put on the bed and took her place next to Yuzu who was already spreading jelly on a rusk.</p><p>“Mei, Haaaaa” said Yuzu, heading her rusk to Mei's mouth.<br/>
Mei took a bite of the rusk,then started to fill the cup of tea.The two girls ate their breakfast  joyfully, then decided to start their day. While Yuzu did the dish, Mei took a shower, then switched places with Yuzu to let her do the same. At the same time the weather forecast announced a rainy day, without any sun. The girls looked into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“We probably should…” started Mei.</p><p>“Take care of the papers for the visit” continued Yuzu “ Yeah let's do it”</p><p>The couple spent the day on the papers. After two hours of work and a  well-deserved lunch, the couple put all the papers in an envelope. </p><p>“I’ll start working a bit later tomorrow,” said Yuzu, so I will bring them directly to her office while going to work.”</p><p>“So it's sure , we’re gonna do it?” asked Mei.</p><p>“Yeah don't worry, everything will be ok”answered Yuzu.</p><p> “But if we..” Mei  was interrupted by something hitting her on the head.</p><p>“Mei please stop overthinking it” said Yuzu while holding the book that she just used to hit Mei. “ I understand that you're scared but agonizing over won't help.. . And remember if we struggle too much, mom will be happy to help us okay?”</p><p>“Yuzu, I...” tried to argue Mei.</p><p> Without giving her time to say anything, Yuzu put her hand on Mei's shoulder.</p><p>“Listen to me Mei. If you bother you too much with that you won't be able to do your work correctly. So I want you to relax today ok?”</p><p>The strict tone of her wife left Mei speechless. It wasn't  common to see Yuzu speak with such authority, especially to her. With a loud sigh, she gave up and headed to the couch to spend some time reading. Yuzu sat down next to her with her laptop, to look at some fashion news as usual. They spent the day in the silence of their apartment, with the sound of the rain on the tiles for only noise. After a few hours, the old clock rang seven' o clock.  After a quick dinner, while Mei took her shower, Yuzu called Matsuri to tell her that she would bring her the papers directly, the next morning.</p><p>The week was, so quick and so long for both girls. On Monday Yuzu dropped the paper at Matsuri's office.At the academy Mei had to deal with some issues with a family which the girl had seen her grades dropped on the last test. They also accused her of being too friendly with the school rules.<br/>
Three days later, in the evening they received an email confirming their appointment on Saturday at two pm to meet the little girl. Attached to the email were the address and some papers to show to the director of the children’s home. On Wednesday night, Mei was so tense that Yuzu had to drop some sleeping pills in her tea to help her sleep. And finally the big day arrived. Mei chose to wear a long dress that her grandfather gifted her at the wedding. Yuzu choses her usual outfit, jeans and a flashy shirt. After checking if they had all the papers, they took their car and went to the household.</p><p>“Do you think Matsuri will be here?” asked Mei while driving.</p><p>“ Probably,” answered Yuzu “ I mean, she's the one who organized everything , and if we take the little girl, she will probably have to do all the paperwork so... Well I think  she will be here to check that all goes well”</p><p>They continue to drive in silence for a few minutes when Mei asked : </p><p>“Yuzu could you check the directions  she gave us please? I’m not sure which street is the right one”</p><p>“Of course” Pulling out the plan from her bag, Yuzu took a look at it and answered “If I'm correct take the next one”.</p><p>When the car turned at the corner, both girls saw an impressive building. Mei parked the car, then took some deep breaths and felt Yuzu's hand on hers. Looking at her, she saw the smile of her wife.</p><p>“Don't worry Mei, I'm here. Just be natural okay? Well not as if you were at school, you would probably scare her '' said Yuzu who couldn't resist the temptation to tease her wife.</p><p>“ I'm not that scary!” countered Mei.</p><p>“If I were you, I would try to listen to what the students say when they leave the school.” laugh Yuzu “The chairwoman is sooooo scary! You know when she walked down the hallways, everybody looked away to not be punished!” said Yuzu, imitating the voice of a teenager.</p><p>“We will talk about that later '' smiled Mei, trying to not laugh at Yuzu’s imitation. “ For now.... we have something to do”. She got out of the car, followed by Yuzu and headed to the entrance. They rang at the doorbell, then waited a few second before a feminine voice answered them through the intercom : </p><p>“What can I do for you?”</p><p>“ Hello I'm Mei Aihara. I came today with Yuzu Aihara to meet a little girl called Mikoto” answered Mei, recovering her confidence.</p><p>“ Ho its you. I opened the door. Please enter and turn left immediately. My office is at the end of this hallway.”</p><p>Following the instruction, the girls headed to the hallway and saw a mid age woman coming in their direction.</p><p>“Miss Aihara, please to meet you I'm Kaoru, director of the institution.” The woman introduced herself “ Please follow me”</p><p>Leading them to her office, she offered  them a seat. After introducing herself, the girls gave the papers to Kaoru who took a minute to check them.</p><p>“ Right, all is in order. Not that I don't trust you, but these kids already had a rough life so I want to protect them as much as possible” said the woman “ So, Miss Mizusawa should be here soon and the little Mikoto is in her room so everything is according to the plan.”</p><p>“ Is there anything that we need to know before meeting her?” asked Yuzu.</p><p>The director took a few seconds to think.</p><p>“Well, she almost never drops her plush and hides herself behind it if she is scared. And she’s a bit shy so she will probably stay hidden behind it at first. If she feels at ease with you, she will probably try to look at you directly. Except that nothing special to report I think... “</p><p>At the same moment, someone knocked at the door and an employee of the institution entered the office.</p><p>“Ma’am, Miss Mizusawa is here” announced the man.</p><p>The young girl entered the office. Clothed casually as usual she said hello to the different people in the room before taking a seat too.</p><p>“So, is everything okay?”she  asked.</p><p>“You're here, the papers are in order, you can go. Miss Mizusawa, I let you show the way to our guests? I think you already  know it.”</p><p>“Alright , let's do it, this way.”</p><p>Matsuri got up, followed by Yuzu and Mei. After thanking the director the little group headed to the second floor of the dorm.<br/>
“She is at the end of the hallway'' explained Matsuri, followed by the girls.” Because she had a visit, she had to stay in her room so... please make it worth it.”</p><p> Yuzu and Mei exchanged a concerned look, both worried to not be good enough, which Matsuri immediately saw.</p><p>“Don't worry senpai.” said the younger girl, insisting on the honorific to tease her friends “ I do this every day so you should be able to do it.” Stopping behind the door she continued” I go first to explain the situation to her, then I call you okay?”</p><p>The two girls nodded. Matsuri knocked at the door and entered leaving them in the hallway. Both felt the hand of the other tighten. They stayed silent, didn't know what to say. Finally after what seemed an eternity, they heard Matsuri call them. Putting her hand on the handle Yuzu took a deep breath, look at Mei who was doing the same and asked</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Ready,” answered Mei.</p><p>Yuzu turned the handle and opened the door. The room was small. A bed next to the left wall. In front of them a desk under a window. On the righ back corner a dresser with some books on i. A little toy box was close to the bed. On the bed was a little girl with chestnut hair, holding a big frog plush. Matsuri was in front of her, crouching to be at her height.<br/>
When the little girl saw the two women entering the room, she jumped off the bed and ran to hide herself behind Matsuri.Not knowing what to do, the two girls stayed silent.</p><p>“Mikoto here are Yuzu and Mei Aihara. Yuzu is the one with blonde hair, and Mei the one in the the dress. Don't worry they are very good friends of mine. Come on, introduce yourself.” said Matsuri to the little girl.</p><p>Mikoto came out of hiding behind Matsuri, approached Mei and Yuzu and bowed a little, without letting go of her frog.</p><p>“H.. Hi.. I'm Mikoto. Glad to meet you” said the child shyly.</p><p>“Hi Mikoto,” answered Yuzu, crouching like Matsuri indicated to her “ Glad to meet you. I'm Yuzu Aihara.”</p><p>“Hi Mikoto,” said Mei following Yuzu's words and movement, “ I'm Mei Aihara. Did Matsuri tell you why we are here?”</p><p>“ No, she just said that two women would come to see me...” answered the little girl.</p><p>Casting a black eye to Matsuri, Mei was on the point to explain to the little girl what brought them but Yuzu was faster.</p><p>“Wow, that's a big frog that you have here! What's its name?” asked the girl with her better smile.</p><p>“Gekota” answered Mikoto shyly, “ It's my best friend. He has been with me since my birth.”</p><p>“And  how old are you?” questioned Yuzu, knowing already the response, but trying to put the little girl at ease.</p><p>“I'm six...”answered simply the little girl.</p><p>“Six year old?! Wow, that makes a lot of time with him! You and him had to see a lot of things?” claimed the blonde.</p><p>“Yes...” the little girl looked down.</p><p>On her back Matsuri made a sign to Yuzu to not go further on this subject.</p><p>“ Say Mikoto” started Mei in a calm tone “ Are you happy here? Do you have a friend?”</p><p>“It's okay... I don't have friends but I don't need to because I have Gekota. But I'm a bit bored there's nothing to do here... And I don't go to school for now so I stay here all day...” said sadly the little girls.</p><p>“Mikoto, we came here to offer to come and live with us”  declared Mei, judging it useless to turn around.</p><p>Hearing that, the eye of the little girl grew and a little spark started to shine inside.</p><p>“Really? You’re gonna take me with you?” she asked excitedly but also a bit lost.</p><p>“If you want to, yes,” Yuzu answered. “ We came here to meet you and see if you want to live with us”.</p><p>“Us... you mean you two?....” Mikoto asked, still a bit lost.</p><p>“Yes us. Mei and I are married. We know that you are scared of men so if you want you can come in a house without any men.” explained gently Yuzu, rubbing the head of the child.</p><p>“I... I don't know” said the little girl “ So... sorry”</p><p>“You don't have to be sorry,” said Mei seeing some tear appearing on the eye of the child “hey don't cry”</p><p>“But but...”sobbed Mikoto.</p><p>Mei took an handkerchief out of her bag and started to wipe the tear off the eye of Mikoto</p><p>“You don't have to answer today's Mikoto.“ said Matsuri “ Today is just a little meeting to see if you like them and if you want to live with her. You can take your time to decide. If you want to meet them again or if you take your decision just tell it to Kaoru okay?”</p><p>“But if I wait too much and they don't want me anymore? Or if they found another kid?” continue to sob Mikoto.</p><p>Yuzu took a look at Matsuri who made a sign, telling  that she will explain that later.</p><p>“Mikoto....” Mei seemed very affected by the condition of the child. “ I promised you that we will wait for the time that you need to make your decision. For us, it's settled. We want to adopt you.”</p><p>“ If I come to your house.... will I have my room?” asked the still sobbing girl.</p><p>“Yes of course. Why does it bother you so much?” asked Mei, caught off guard.</p><p>“Cause... cause one of the family who took me let me in a room with their boy.... and I was scared, he was always screaming”. explained the child.</p><p>Putting her hand on MIkoto’s head to calm her, Mei said calmly :</p><p>“Don't worry Mikoto. If you come to our home you will have a big room for yourself with enough place to store what you want and nobody else living in”</p><p>“Hum Hum...” the little girl sniffed then turned to Matsuri. ”Miss Matsuri... can I go with them please? I... don't want to stay here so please, say yes...They.. they seem nice…” she turned around to Yuzu and Mei “ Can I...? Can I go to your home please? I don't want to be with the other child, they are too noisy and....”</p><p>The three girls exchange a smile.Matsuri took the lead, feeling that her friend won't know what to tell.</p><p>“Not today Mikoto. Their home is not ready for hosting you and.... We're gonna have a lot of papers to do before they can bring you. But don't worry, we will do as fast as we can to let you come with her.”</p><p>“Okay.... “ said sadly the little girl.</p><p>“But if you want, they could come to see you again, while we're doing the paper” proposed Matsuri.</p><p>“Really? You will come again?' asked the kid.</p><p>“If you want of course,” answered Yuzu.</p><p>“They can stay a bit more, you know,” said Matsuri. “ I will leave you alone. Mei ,Yuzu come, to see me in the director’s office when you want to leave please.”</p><p>For the next hour Yuzu and Mei spent some time with the little girl. Being alone, she learned to like books, but due to the fact that she was removed from school for some time already she had some difficulty reading. Mei took pleasure in reading her some pages of a book. When the two girls said they had to leave, Mikoto insisted on coming with her to the director office. Knocking at the door the two women entered, each of them holding a hand of Mikoto who let her plush in her room.</p><p>“Hi Mikoto. How are you?” asked Kaoru, seeing the little girl.</p><p>“'I'm fine Miss Kaoru! Miss Matsuri told me to tell you if I wanted to go with her, so I came to do it” answered Mikoto with a big smile.</p><p>“I see” laughs the director “Well I take note don't worry. Now you can go to the self, it will be time for the afternoon snack.”</p><p>“ Okay...” the little girl seemed a bit disappointed “ Goodbye misses Aihara” said the little girl talking to both Yuzu and Mei.</p><p>“Goodbye Mikoto. Be a good girl, okay?” answered Mei.</p><p>“Bye little one. Don't worry we will soon come to bring you to our home” promessed Yuzu.</p><p>Mikoto leaves the room, letting the adult alone. Taking the seat that the director offered them, Yuzu and Mei blew.</p><p>“Harder than you thought?” asked Matsuri.</p><p>“The pressure is big, I don't want to deceive her.” said Mei.</p><p>“From what I saw you didn't. She left her plush, that's a very good sign.” said the director. “It seems that she wants to come with you. I don't see any problem with that, Miss Mizusawa vouching for you and Mikoto seem to appreciate you so...” She opened one of her drawers and took out some paper. “Here's the part of the paper that I have to give you to conclude the adoption. Miss Mizusawa will give you the rest.”</p><p>The three girls got up and bowed.</p><p>“Thank you for this day.“ said Mei.</p><p>“Yes, thanks a lot” followed Yuzu.</p><p>“Don't worry. All I want is giving a chance to those kids, so my pleasure. Miss Mizusawa, I see you Thursday right?”</p><p>“Exactly see you on Thursday” answered the pink haired girl while leaving the office with Yuzu and Mei.</p><p>When the trio reached the parking Matsuri asked : </p><p>“Can I come to your home? We have some paper to do and I know how busy you too are in the week, so let's do it now if you want.”</p><p>“Of course.” answered Yuzu.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent in their apartment. With Matsuri, the couple filled the different papers relative to the adoption. They also received a list of basic furniture and things that they will need in order to be allowed to adopt the kid. </p><p>“Well that's all.” concluded Matsuri at the end of the day. “Don't wait to buy the furniture, sooner the inspector comes to check the house better it will be.”</p><p>“Matsuri before you go... what does Mikoto mean earlier... you know when she talks about one  of the families who put her with a boy and the fact that she was scared that we would choose another child?”</p><p>“Ha that.... Well one of the foster family wasn't really... good. This family was only looking for the money that we gave us, so they didn't take care of her very well. Worst they only took her cause we refused them the adoption of the first kid they wanted to adopt. Hopefully we managed to discover it quickly and took her back. We also banned them from our list” explained Matsuri. “Well while I'm here... can you show in which room you will set her?”</p><p>The couple lead Matsuri in the storage room.</p><p>“Well it's still full of boxes since we started living here” says Mei a bit embarrassed “But …”</p><p>“I don't care. Nobody expected that you already have a child room already set up. But with that I can already confirm in the paper that you will gave her a room for herself and the size of this one”</p><p>The next two week, Yuzu and Mei meet Mikoto every weekend. They passed the first meeting playing with her in the household. The second week-end, they even got the authorization to go with her to a shop to let her choose some of the furniture for her future room. Busy as they were, the two girls didn't have a lot of time to prepare the room, especially for the wallpaper. So the help comes from their mother.</p><p>“ So I'm gonna be Grandma” said Ume while finishing her wall, making Mei blush.</p><p>“Well that's not exactly... kind of but...” stammered the normally unperturbed girl.</p><p>“Well, we will see if  she comes close enough of us to call us mom” said Yuzu “ But yeah kind of, mom. I suppose you were a bit sad to think you probably wouldn’t have grandchildren, when we told you about us.”</p><p>“Maybe a little, but seeing both of you happy is worth it. Especially at your wedding. Ho god, I still have this picture of you giving Mei some cake with your spoon in wallpaper in my phone and.... Mei come on don't be shy” laughed Ume.</p><p>Mei, the face red, was looking at her wall, a bit embarrassed at the memory of Yuzu feeding her at their wedding in front of all the guest.</p><p>“ Well I... hem... I think we have done no? I need a shower  excuse me.” the woman got out in the room letting her mom and her wife laughing.</p><p>“Mei is still so embarrassed when we talk about it.” laughed Yuzu “Five year later she still blush like a teenager surprised to kiss her boyfriend.”</p><p>She took a few steps back and took a look to the room.  A simple blue wallpaper with a jungle motif covered now the wall. In the center of the room a bed, a desk and bookcase waiting to be assembled. The wardrobe was supposed to arrive the next week.</p><p>“Dad comes back soon?” suddenly asked Yuzu to her mother.</p><p>“Of course dear “ answered her mother “When I told him that he would be grandfather, he almost cut the call to buy his plane ticket. He said that he will stay some time in Japan too. He wants to be here to help you if you need. And you can count on me too of course.” said gently Ume.</p><p>“Thanks mom... That's... a new part of our life that begins now” said Yuzu.</p><p>At this moment Ume noticed how tense her daughter was . Placing her hand on Yuzu's shoulder, she asked :</p><p>“Dear, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah don't worry it's just.... Mei is so scared about it, I need to be strong to comfort her but.... I'm just worried as she is, I just try to not show it... it's a bit tiring you know” answered Yuzu with a small smile. “It will be better when she will be here. Mei is better in the heat of the moment and she will stop bothering herself with hundreds of questions.”</p><p>The family finished the day together. Since Yuzu and Mei were busy with the apartment and their work, they didn't see their mother much those last month, so they used this day to catch up some time. Finally the day ended. Then another one. Completely absorbed in their preparation the girls didn't see passed the next week. Finally, the room  was completed, and an inspector of the social service came to check if the environment was correct to accommodate a child. And another week later, on the Monday, finally they received the letter. They had the authorization to bring Mikoto to their home. They were supposed to pick her up the next weekend. This was probably one of the longest weeks of their life, close to the one preceding the wedding. On Saturday, at ten A.M they were in the front of the household, holding their hand together. Mei approached her finger of the doorbell and before pressing it looked at Yuzu.</p><p>“Ready?” she asked.</p><p>A quick kiss on the lips was her response. Confident in her love to support her, Mei pushes the doorbell. It was the beginning of the new chapter of their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy the reading. just two or three things before leaving you.</p><p>1: I hope the meeting with the kid wasn't too fast, or awkward. If you have anything to tell about it, please do it, I need feedback to improve myself.</p><p>2 : Short appearance of Ume. Matsuri takes a large place in the story so far but the other characters will have their time too don't worry.</p><p>3 : I hope that you found Mikoto, cute it was my goal. As I said for the meeting part, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of her. I need it to improve myself.<br/>Well thank you for your time and have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikoto finally come home</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone.<br/>Sorry for the delay but this chapter has been... hard to wrote and took me a lot of time.<br/>Don't have much to say before the chapter so I leave you with the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ziiip !<br/>The sound of the closing bag closing, the silence of the room. Mikoto, sat on her bed, her plush into her arm was waiting that Mei and Yuzu finished packing her belonging. Mei was checking the drawer filling a bag with the kid’s clothes while Yuzu was doing the same with the few books and toys that the little girl has. A member of the staff and Kaoru were waiting at the entrance that they finished to lock the room.</p><p>« Seems that everything is here.» Mei said closing the drawer.</p><p>« Yep, It seems.» Yuzu closed the bags, put the first one on her shoulder, and took the second in hand. Giving her hand to Mikoto, Mei said :  </p><p>« Alright, we got all your stuff. We already took care of all the formality so we can go now. »</p><p>Mikoto jumps off the bed and comes to take the hand that Mei was giving to her. Leaving the room the two girls bowed in front of Kaoru: </p><p>“Thank you for everything. We gonna take care of her from now.” Mei said.</p><p>“Yes, don’t worry we will treat her well.” Yuzu continued.</p><p>In response, Kaoru bowed as well.</p><p>“Thank you for taking her to a real home. It's a strange feeling you know to work here. In a way, you are sad to see those kids go but in another way, it's the best for them. Please take good care of her.” She got down on her knee at the height of Mikoto and rubbed her head “Be kind to your new family right? I know that I don’t have much to be afraid of on this point, but anyway… Have a good life okay?”</p><p>Some tear appeared in Mikoto’s eyes. She left the people who take care of her for a year now. What was the closest from a family for her</p><p>“Sniff… Bye, Mich Kaoru… thank you for taking care of me all this time.” sniffed the little girls. “I promise that I will be kind.”</p><p>“Don’t cry baby girl, it's the best that could happen to you. Now you will have two good women who will take care of you. You’ve got a real new family.” Kaoru smiled, rubbing the kid’s head. ”Everything will be alright this time. You met them already and Miss Mizusawa and I make sure that everything goes correctly this time. And of course, Miss Mizusawa will check if everything is alright regularly. So don’t worry and leave us with a smile okay?”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>Mikoto wipes her tear with her arms and smiled, the face a bit red and the eye still wet.</p><p>“Okay Mikoto, anyone else to whom you wish to say goodbye?” Yuzu asked.</p><p>“No that’s good… I already say goodbye to miss Kaneko, so that’s good.” Mikoto answered.</p><p>“If your good, then let’s go.” Mei concluded taking the hand of the kid.</p><p>The group head to the parking and after installed Mikoto on the back of the car and put the bag next to her the two women thanked one last time the director before get in their car.</p><p>“All set ?” Yuzu asked taking the driving place.</p><p>Mei and Mikoto confirming, she turned on the engine and drive to the exit of the orphanage. By the window, Mikoto saw Kaoru and some member of the staff waving goodbye to her.<br/>Adjusting the review-mirror, Yuzu noticed the little girls holding her plush as hard she could. Leaving the only place that she considered at home for the last year. Leaving the only person who seems taking care of her. Yuzu felt immediately a much heavy weight on her shoulder realizing how much insecure was the little girl. Of course, the idea of coming with a new family make her bright and shine. But when the moment comes to move along it was of course way harder. She and Mei will have a lot of responsibility to make sure that Mikoto considers their home as her.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Unlocking the door, Yuzu entered the apartment with the bags containing Mikoto’s belonging on her shoulders. Right behind her, Mei holding Mikoto's hand entered to her turn out of breath. The first bad surprise of the day was that Mikoto was scared of elevators. So they had to make the seven-floor by stairs.</p><p>“Ha… pfff….” Yuzu stammered “Mikoto… please drop you choose her in the entrance, I give you your slippers… Give your coat to Mei too, she will put it on the coat rag.”</p><p>Dropping the bags on the ground Yuzu head for the kitchen in search of glasses and water, followed by Mei and Mikoto. Out of breath Yuzu and Mei collapsed on the chairs and started to drink between to large breath.<br/>“Mikoto we really need to work that scare of elevator okay? I won’t survive if we have to do the seven floors by stairs every day.” said Mei.</p><p>“You're not very physical.” Mikoto noticed.</p><p>“We were… some time ago... In high school when we had PE… But now I have to admit we didn’t practice much… Even Yuzu doesn't run everywhere now… even if it's because she runs everywhere without thinking of the consequence that we are together today.” Mei explained, gasping for air.</p><p>“Anyway… We will see that later… Mikoto comes we will show you the apartment… Well, there is the kitchen, and the living room is right here I think you noticed…” Yuzu said.” The door next to the entrance is Mei's office… Well, don’t go inside, except if you need something and Mei is in but on other hand just don’t.”</p><p>The little girl nodded, finishing her glass.</p><p>“And the hallway… Well, there’s your bedroom, ours, the bathroom and the toilet… I think it's time to show you your room no?”</p><p>“I think there is no point in making her waiting any longer .” Mei agreed, getting up.</p><p>While they all went into the hallway, Yuzu continuing to describe the house, explaining where the different doors gave on, how to open the curtain of the living room and kitchen, where to store choose and slippers.</p><p>“The first door led to the bathroom, the one to the ends to the toilet. The second door on the right is the one of our bedroom and this one.” said Yuzu putting her hand on the handle “It's your bedroom.”</p><p>When she saw the room, Mikoto can’t contain a scream of surprise. A big room, with a huge bed in the middle, a desk, shelves for store book, boxes for her toys. She didn’t have something like that since she was to her home with her real mother. Once again, big tears filled her eyes.</p><p>“Hey don’t cry for this…” Mei said, putting her hand on the shoulder of the kids and getting to her height.“We made this for you and…”</p><p>Before she could end her sentence, Mei was cut by the doorbell. Surprised she looked at Yuzu:</p><p>“Did you invited someone?”</p><p>“No..” answered Yuzu as much surprised. “I go… Mikoto wipes your tears, please, and set yourself. It's your room now, so… Well, arrange it as you like… make yourself at home.”</p><p>She put the bags of Mikoto’s belonging on the ground and left the bedroom.</p><p>“Well,“ Mei said, “why don’t we put Gekota on the bed, and start to put your clothes and your toys in their new place?”</p><p>“Okay!” Mikoto wipes her tears with her harms and puts her plush on the bed. Mei opened the bag when she heard a scream from the entrance:</p><p>“YUZU! Is she here? CAN I SEE HER?! PLEASE!!”</p><p>“MOM! Calm down please, she arrived five minutes ago!”</p><p>“Whoops… Sorry, Mikoto… Mother goes rampage to see you it seems and Yuzu won’t be able to hold her” Mei laughed “ Don’t worry she’s just excited to meet you, but she’s one of the kindest persons in the world don’t be scared okay?”</p><p>“Hey?’ Mikoto asked, who didn’t realize what’s going to happen.</p><p>In the next three-second, an overjoyed Ume burst into the room, with Yuzu trying to hold her back, and rushed on Mikoto:</p><p>“Ho my God, you’re Mikoto, right? Glad to meet you! I’m Ume, I’m Yuzu’s mother and...blllg.”</p><p>Yuzu throws her back by the collar of her coat, and said in an angry tone:</p><p>“Mom I said calm down… Damn, we just arrived… How are you even aware that we are back? You put a tracker in our car?”</p><p>“Of course I did, dear I wanted to be here immediately to see Mikoto!”</p><p>Caught off guard, Yuzu mind goes blank:</p><p>“What … you… Really you put…”</p><p>“Mother please.” Mei said with a smile “Don’t tease Yuzu… And calm yourself. Mikoto is shy. Mikoto this our Mother, Ume. She can be a bit… energetic but don’t worry. Mother mind calm yourself and make a proper presentation in the living room? You looked like the first time we met but one hundred times more excited. And you were already pretty excited this time.”</p><p>“Alright, alright sorry…” Ume apologized, with a big smile and without leaving Mikoto from her eyes.</p><p>A few minutes later Ume was sat on the armchair in the living room. Mikoto next to Mei took back her plush from her bed and hold it as protection showing that she was uneasy. Yuzu arrived with some tea and a cup of hot chocolate for Mikoto. She put the all on the table and sat on the couch, Mikoto being between her and Mei.</p><p>“So… Let’s start again from de beginning:” Mei said “Mikoto this is Yuzu’s mother, my step-mother, Ume Aihara. Mother, there is Mikoto, the child, we just adopted...”</p><p>“Glad to meet you Mikoto. Sorry I get a bit too excited earlier. I just wanted to the cutie that they adopt as soon as possible.”</p><p>Mei clear and throat and glare at her mother with a dark look.</p><p>“A bit?” </p><p>“Hum… way too much excited… Sorry...So glad to meet you. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me okay? If they are bad to you and don’t allow you to watch tv or something tell me and I will come to scold them.”</p><p>“Hi… My name is Mikoto… Glad to meet you, Miss Aihara.”</p><p>“Call me, Ume don’t worry.” Ume smiled.</p><p>“Now would you mind to tell us how you did know that we were back… gosh it's only made ten minutes since we’re home…” Yuzu sighed  “And if you really put a tracker in our car I swear that I… I don’t know, but I swear I do it.”</p><p>“I just showed up hoping you were back with her… Talking of that...” Ume picked her bag and took a book from it and hand it to Mikoto “Here it's for you Mikoto. Mei told me that you like books. I’m not sure what kind of you like but I hope you will like this one.”</p><p>Shily Mikoto comes closer to Ume and took the book from her hand</p><p>“Th.. thank you… Miss ume.”</p><p>“Call me Ume, we’re family now, you know.” the woman smiled, with a reassuring tone.</p><p>“Okay, Miss… sorry…” Mikoto replied, lowing her head when noticing her mistake.</p><p>“It will come with the time, don’t worry.”</p><p>Mei looked over Mikoto’s shoulder to see which book their mother had chosen.</p><p>“A siren’s lullaby…” she read.</p><p>“A book from children, recently released. There is an audio cd inside too. Apparently, there is some song in the books and they recorded it.” explained Ume “Hope you will like it, Mikoto.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you it seems great.” answered the kid a bit more at ease now.</p><p>“So mom, since you're here... I suppose that you will stay to eat with us.” Yuzu sighed Yuzu “Mei can you finish unpacking Mikoto's stuff, while I take care of the cooking, please?” </p><p>“Ho sure honey! Let me help you, it been a while since we didn’t cook together”<br/>Ume get up joyfully and head to the kitchen followed by Yuzu. Soon the woman, wearing their aprons, started their cooking session. Left alone in the living-room, Mei finished her tea, get up took Mikoto's hand, and brought her to the bedroom.</p><p>“Come Mikoto… When these two are together in the kitchen you want to be far… They talk about things that nobody understands.”</p><p>“But I want to help too!”Mikoto claimed.</p><p>“So you will help me to put your stuff in order. We will set everything as you like, to make you comfortable and feel at home.”</p><p>For the next hour, Mei helped Mikoto to unpack her books, clothes, and toys in her new bedroom.<br/>In the kitchen, Yuzu and Ume prepared the lunch. Talking of cooking, recipes, clothes and all other kinds of things they like. It's been a while since they just been the two of them and could talk. When Mei and Mikoto came back they were still in a passionate discussion around the best way to season beef for Shou, when it will be back. A smiling Mei looked at them and said to Mikoto:</p><p>“See? They are in their world when they cook together. And it's been a long time since they couldn't do this. We should probably...”</p><p>“Mei! Mikoto! Don’t hide in the hallway and come here” Yuzu screamed “We almost finish, so please get set.”</p><p>“Seem we won’t cut to it… Come. Don’t worry, Yuzu’s and Mother cooking are delicious so when they work together…” Mei said, bringing Mikoto in the kitchen.</p><p>And then the first problem that the girls didn’t expect show up. When Mikoto get on the chair, she was too small to be at ease at the table. Mei and Yuzu had to find some cushions to heighten her.<br/>When the problem was settled the family could eat, but Yuzu noticed how much Mikoto struggle with her kitchenware. But in the end, they managed to solve the problem and they finally could enjoy their meal. Once the lunch finished, they took place in the living-room to talk. After half of an hour, Ume’s phone suddenly rang. When she picked it she noticed it was Shou's number.</p><p>“That's your father, give me a minute... Yes, Shou what happens?” Ume said going into the kitchen to call in silence.</p><p>“Father’s plane probably land early.” Mei said.</p><p>“Yeah…” answered Yuzu.</p><p>She noticed that Mikoto was still with them, not saying a thing since they had left the table</p><p>“Are you okay Mikoto?” Yuzu asked.</p><p>“Yes.. don’t worry I’m fine, I just…”</p><p>The little girl was looking at her feet clearly wanting to ask something but not daring to do it.</p><p>“You know you can go play in your room if you want, you don’t have to stay with us... Adult discussion can be boring I know.” Yuzu offered.</p><p>A light spark in Mikoto’s eye.</p><p>“Can I?” asked the little girl.</p><p>“Of course… just come back when we call you to say goodbye,” explained Mei.</p><p>The little girl walked joyfully and disappeared in the hallway leaving the two women alone on the couch. Before any of them could say anything Ume came back and pick her bag.</p><p>“Sorry, but your father’s plane is early, so I have to go pick him at the airport. See you and good luck with Mikoto. It's something completely new for you, and the problem will just pull up. But don’t worry, all parent experiment that, you will be fine.”</p><p>Ume laughed at the terrified face of her girls then head to the entrance.</p><p>“Say her goodbye for me okay? See you!”</p><p>‘But Mom you didn't…” The door slammed and the apartment became silent.” say goodbye to Mikoto….” Yuzu finished her sentence after her mother left the apartment.</p><p>“She…. Leave like she comes… like a storm...She’s….not in her normal state… I suppose having father back and a granddaughter was a bit too much for her...” said Mei.</p><p>“Yep….well… we have the dishes to make so… better to get to it… Also, we have a thing to discuss after it think…“ Yuzu replied.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Mikoto. We have some stuff to buy to be sure that the house is suitable for her.”</p><p>The afternoon passed slowly for the family. Yuzu and Mei passed some time to prepared a list of things needed for Mikoto: More clothes, a children's chair, and kitchenware of her size. The evening approaching, more stuff continues to pull up on the list: towels, the one they already had were so big that the kid struggle with it, a brush for her hair too, Mikoto’s hair being denser than their so their brush struggled a bit to remove the node in her hairs and her old brush was good for the trash. After some time spent watching the tv, Mei declared that it was time for Mikoto to go to bed. A bit anxious Mei brings Mikoto to bed and tucked her. Being the first night of the kid in the house and the first time for her to take a kid in bed, she was a bit anxious and did not feel reassured that much in her action. Hopefully, Yuzu joined, her soon and crouch next to the bed and rubbed Mikoto’s head.</p><p>“Okay, Mikoto. Time to sleep okay? Is the bed is comfortable? Do you like your room?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes that’s awesome...”  the kid yawned.</p><p>“So you're happy… That’s the most important.“ said Mei, crouching in its turn.</p><p>“Hum hum,” the little girl said, tucked in her bed “Thank you so much… there’s no noise here… it's cool to not hear the boy scream all the evening.”</p><p>“Glad you happy…” Yuzu said coming to kiss her to her turn” Sleep well and get some energy, Tomorrow it's shopping day... We will gather the thing you need okay?”</p><p>Mikoto yawned once again before nodding. The two women left the room and Mei turns off the light.</p><p>“Sleep well Mikoto. If you need us we are in the opposite room okay?”</p><p>She closed the door and joined Yuzu in her bedroom. When she closed their door Yuzu was starting to remove her make-up. Without a word, Mei changed herself and sat in the bed, Taking her book she started reading. Ten minutes later Yuzu joined her in the bed.</p><p>“See,” Mei said without leaving her books from her eyes, “I told you to not put so much make-up… you took an eternity to remove it each night.”</p><p>“But you love me with it, admit it.” Yuzu grinned.</p><p>“You don’t need it for me to love you…” replied Mei Kissing her on the lips.</p><p>After breaking the kiss, they both stayed silent looking at each other in silence. And burst in a laugh, the pressure of day finally going out.</p><p>“Whoaa… that was kind of day no?” Yuzu said “Between having Mikoto at home, mom who burst out of nowhere and…”</p><p>“Calm down it's over.” Mei said.</p><p>“You said that but I felt your heartbeat so fast when you kiss me.” grinned Yuzu</p><p>“Yeah… Yuzu … a kid sleep in the next room… our…. Our daughter sleeps in the next room…” Mei said unable to not smile with joy.</p><p>“We made our way Mei… But having a kid...Yes, if someone told us this …. six months ago...well...”</p><p>Yuzu and Mei hugged each other appreciating each other warm, calming themselves. Finally, Yuzu whispered in Mei’s ear.</p><p>“Better to go to sleep quickly. We have a big shopping session tomorrow and if we won't keep up the pace…”</p><p>“Yeah you’re right..” Mei agreed.</p><p>She put her glasses and her book on the table and bring the blanket on her. Yuzu turn off the light and did the same.</p><p>“Sleep well beauty.” she said.</p><p>“You too…”</p><p> </p><p>They both fall asleep peacefully… Only to be wake up a few hours later by a scream coming from Mikoto’s room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading just some things about the chapter<br/>1: Really a difficult chapter for me. I wrote eight different versions before finding a good way to continue the story.<br/>2: Ume's rush to see Mikoto is just because I reread the manga and remember how she was when she first met Mei, so I thought.. a grandaughter?.. Unleashed the grand-mother ^^.<br/>3; Still a lot of things that you don't know about Mikoto like her phobia of the elevator. Hope you look forward to discovering her deeply in the future chapters. <br/>Once again thanks for reading, thank you for your support and see you in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First night with Mikoto at home and a day of shopping the next day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual, Mei woke up in the middle of the night. A quick look at the clock informed her it was around one A.M. Rolling on her other side she looked at Yuzu, rumbling as usual in her sleep.<br/>After a short time, Mei closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep again. She let Yuzu’s rambling rock her, listening to the non-sense that her beloved was mumbling in her sleep. Then suddenly the silence of the home was broken by a scream.</p><p>“Kyaaaaah!!!”</p><p>Waking up suddenly, Yuzu punched Mei’s face, getting her out of her drowsiness rather quickly.</p><p>“Wha... What.. was that?” Yuzu asked, still half asleep.</p><p>“It was.. hmm.. coming from Mikoto’s room no? hmm…” Mei answered, holding her mouth to suppress the pain that Yuzu’s punch caused.</p><p>“Ho my god!” Yuzu rushed out of the bed and ran to the child room, followed by Mei.</p><p>Opening the door, Yuzu looked inside the room. In the dark all seems to be in order, Peeking in the room, she asked:</p><p>“Mikoto..? Are you alright?”</p><p>For the only answer, she heard a small sob coming from the bed. The two women entered the room, and to see something, Mei turn on a flashlight. Now with some light, they were able to see Mikoto sat in her bed, sobbing and holding her plush as hard as possible. Coming next to her, Mei turn on the bedside lamp and crouches. On the other side of the bed, Yuzu started to pet the head of the kid.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey… Calm down, calm down.” Yuzu said, trying to calm the kids. “What happens?”</p><p>“I.. they were...there was …”</p><p>Mikoto was still panicked and couldn't tell very clearly what happens.</p><p>“Shhh… You made a bad dream that’s was just a nightmare Mikoto, nothing was real okay…?” Yuzu said “You're safe here, in your bed… We’re here too… Nothing can hurt you here… You’re safe…”</p><p>The sobbed start to diminished while Yuzu calmed down the little girl. Mei, completely unaware of what to do, could only hold and rub the hand of the kid. She saw Yuzu coming for a hug and holding the kid in her arms, rubbing her head.</p><p>“Shh… everything is all right Mikoto…” Yuzu said holding the kids.</p><p>After one minute, when she felt the Mikoto heartbeats slowing down, she released her embrace and lied the kid down.</p><p>“Here, close your eyes, little one…” Yuzu said.</p><p>She closed her eyes too, breath deeply, and started singing:</p><p>“A canary sings<br/>A cradle song<br/>Sleep, sleep,<br/>Sleep, child...</p><p>Above the cradle,<br/>The loquat fruits sway<br/>Sleep, sleep,<br/>Sleep, child...</p><p>A squirrel rocks<br/>The cradle by its rope<br/>Sleep, sleep,<br/>Sleep, child...</p><p>Dreams in a cradle,<br/>With the yellow moon shining down<br/>Sleep, sleep,<br/>Sleep, child...”</p><p>When Yuzu ended her lullaby and reopened her eyes, Mikoto was asleep again, breathing quietly in her bed and Mei was watching her, with something looking like admiration or surprise on her face.</p><p>“She’s asleep,” Mei whispered.</p><p>“Then, turn off the lamp and we can go back to sleep too… don’t make noise okay?” Yuzu answered.</p><p>The two women exit silently the room. Mei looked one last time at the bed, heard the small breath of Mikoto sleeping then closed the door and joined Yuzu in their bedroom. Sitting on their bed, she looked for the lamp and turn it on.</p><p>“That was kind of scary… I didn't know what to do at all,” confessed Mei.</p><p>Yuzu joined her on the bed and drew the blanket on her love.</p><p>“Me too… I just...acted by instinct… doing what I remember that mom did when I had that age… that’s all... You should do the same.”</p><p>“Yuzu you know that… I never had contact with my mother.”</p><p>“Yeah sorry.” Yuzu kissed her on the neck “Don’t worry, it will come with the time... but lullaby… Well, this generally passed from parent to children, but I can try to teach you it could be fun.”</p><p>“And useful… we will think to that.” she turned off the light “Let’s go back to sleep.”</p><p>The silence felt once again on the apartment broke a few minutes later by the voice of Yuzu:</p><p>“Mei…? Have you ever thought to try to… find your mother?”</p><p>“No… she left me when I was a baby… I don’t have any reason to think that she could want to meet me… and I don’t have any too…” Mei answered.</p><p>“I see… Sorry Mei, sleep well.”</p><p>Mei turner back and looked at Yuzu back. Despite she never thought of meeting her mother, Yuzu’s question and her new situation make her though: why her mother left her…?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~<br/>Next morning</p><p>Toc Toc Toc.</p><p>The sound of someone knocking on her door woke up Yuzu.</p><p>“Miss Mei, Miss Yuzu… are you awakes?”</p><p>Next to her, Mei was still asleep, not bother at all by the noises. She slept out of the bed silently and opened the door. Mikoto, with the hairs undone and her plush in her hand, was waiting in front of the door.</p><p>“Hi cutie,” yawned Yuzu “you’re early for a Sunday… what do you want?”</p><p>“Ho...” the little girl looks at her feet “So it's too early for the breakfast? Sorry but I’m hungry...At the orphanage, we ate at eight…”</p><p>” I see,” Yuzu yawned one more time” Well...usually we ate the Sunday's breakfast in bed so…” she looked at Mei still asleep. “Let's get this breakfast ready and you will come to eat in bed with us okay?”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>Yuzu heads to the kitchen followed by the kid. She put the plate on the table and start to pick dishes, butter, jelly, pan, tea and the newly buy cereal and orange juice for Mikoto. The kid was waiting behind her, clearly eager to help but small to be able to reach any closet. When Yuzu finished to filled the plate, she looked at Mikoto and asked:</p><p>“Do you want to bring it? You can handle this?”</p><p>Stars sparked in Mikoto’s eyes while she took the plate and bring it carefully into the bedroom, followed by Yuzu who was watching ready to catch the kid if she stumbled. She pushed the door, let the kid entered her bedroom, and following her, took the little support to put the plate on the bed. At the same time, Mei emerged from her sleep, woke up by the sound of the footstep and dishes moving on the plate</p><p>“Ho Yuzu… you already prepare the break...Mikoto?” the woman said, seeing the kids face trying, helped by Yuzu, to put the plate on the support</p><p>“Good Morning Miss Mei!” smiled the little girl “Breakfast is served.”</p><p>Yuzu picks Mikoto up and so she can kiss Mei then drop her on the bed and sat on the bed at her turn. She put some milk and cereal in a bowl and give them to Mikoto's</p><p>“Be careful to not spill any on the bed okay?”</p><p>After a short breakfast on the bed, Yuzu declared it was time for Mikoto to clean her up. Bringing back the dishes to the kitchen, she let Mei helped the kid to wash herself, and after they both finished their ablution she took the bathroom to wash herself. Leaving the bathroom, she told Mei and Mikoto to get ready to go shopping, needing just to get dressed. In response, she heard the voice of Mei explaining to Mikoto that they still had a good half-hour, followed by Mikoto’s laugh. Smiling at the idea of seeing Mei at ease with Mikoto, Yuzu opened her closet and started to search for clothes that she likes. Five minutes later, she left the room, wearing a simple large yellow dress. Yelling gently at Mei for not being ready as she asked, she put on her shoes, imitated by Mei and Mikoto. Leaving the apartment, Yuzu took Mikoto’s hand and head to the stairs. Mei was about to close their door when she heard their phone rang.</p><p>“Yuzu! Go ahead, I’ll join you soon, someone is calling!!” Mei shouted, entering back the apartment to pick the phone. “Aihara on the phone.” she answered.</p><p>“Mei! Its Shiraho. How are you?”</p><p>“Ho Shiraho! That makes a long time. I’m fine, thanks to ask. I’m sorry, but I’m in the hurry, what do you want?”</p><p>“I won’t take long then. Would you mind coming next week-end to my house? I would like to announce something, everybody will be here, you’re the last that I call.”</p><p>“Well… Nothing too important I hope? I mean...We just adopted a kid so, if we will have to bring her and there's is some important people…”</p><p>“Don’t worry just a friendly reunion between old friends: you two, Momokino, Taniguchi, Mizusawa, and Nomura. Bring her, it won’t be a problem. And I suppose you still didn’t present her to everybody? It will be the occasion. Congratulation, anyway.”</p><p>Mei cannot resist smiling. As usual, Shiraho can decrypt everything, even with just a phone call, and always have a solution to any problem.</p><p>“Fine, we will come. Which hour?”</p><p>“Come for two PM okay?”</p><p>“Very well Shiraho, see you.”</p><p>Mei put back the phone, leave the apartment, and took the elevator to get to the parking. When the door opened, she saw Yuzu putting Mikoto on the back seat of the car and adjusting the seat belt.<br/>Closing the door, she gets to her seat, and when Mei sat on the passenger seat, she asked:</p><p>“So who was…”</p><p>“Shiraho.” answered Mei “She invited us next Sunday to her house. She makes a reunion with everyone, she has something to announce. And she’s okay that we bring Mikoto, so it will be a good time to present her to everyone.”</p><p>Yuzu started the engine and lead the car out of the parking.</p><p>“Don’t worry Mikoto. Miss Mizusawa will be here, and well, our friend isn’t scary… except Shiraho when she starts to analyses you.”</p><p>“Analyses...me?” Mikoto asked</p><p>“Shiraho look to every detail. She can analyses someone's personality in a few minutes just looking at how you sit, what you wear, how you talk, your expression, etc… That’s impressive and kind of scary when you don’t know her. But she’s very friendly don’t worry. Like everyone.”</p><p>Yuzu and Mei continued to describe their friend to Mikoto during the road to the giant supermarket.<br/>When Yuzu parked the car, Mikoto was looking with big eyes at the giant building</p><p>“Yeah” sighed Mei “We’re here for a good half of the day because Yuzu can’t pick something small and convenient.”</p><p>“Mei you agree on this one yesterday…”</p><p>Each of the two women took one of Mikoto’s hands and they head for the building. They spent half of the day inside. They spent the morning shopping for clothes for everyone. Despite being here for Mikoto, Yuzu insisted to refresh her wardrobe for the incoming spring and forced Mei to do the same. To Yuzu’s joy, Mikoto was a good public, giving her thought on the clothes honestly and with the characteristic innocence the children. Half of the bag was for her: dresses, shirts, pants, t-shirt, sweats, coats … Yuzu put a point to have for her clothes for any situation and any weather The other half contained mostly Yuzu’s new clothe and some things that Mei agreed to buy. After a morning of shopping, they get back to the car to put their purchase in the car and looked for a restaurant They finally put their choice on a small but cozy restaurant proposing a mix because traditional food and more modern cooking. The lunch was the time for Mikoto to ask as many questions about their couple as she could. Where they work, their childhood, finally arriving at the difficult point: Their family and how they met. Mei and Yuzu looked each over, the look of each saying to the other “you handle it”. Finally, Mei chooses to take the lead.</p><p>“It's… a complicated story Mikoto. We won’t tell you for now… A day, when you will be fully at ease with us maybe but now it's… too soon.”</p><p>“Ho..” the little girl said a bit disappointed “Is there anything else that I should not ask?”</p><p>“No… just this subject is a bit complicated and it will be better for all of us to be in a better statement when we will talk about it… But if you another question we will answer it”</p><p>“Hmmm….” Mikoto thought again then her childish mind find a new question to ask.</p><p>After spending some time finishing their lunch, they went back to their shopping session. The afternoon has been dedicated to the library and toy shop. Letting Mikoto leading them, Mei and Yuzu navigate in the alley of toys, looking at what the little girl liked. It appears that despite what they thought, dolls weren’t what she like, Mikoto mostly looking for building games. They exited the shop with some boxes of Lego and kapla. The last stop of the day was the library. While Mikoto and Mei went alone, Yuzu preferring going back to the car than evolve in the smalls alley with bags full of toys. Like in the toy shop, Mei let Mikoto led the way and followed her in the junior section. With her, she picked some album to read before the bed but notice the look of Mikoto, lurking in the direction of the documentary. Taking her hand she brings her to the alley and with her looked for the kind of documentary the little girl liked. When they finally left the library, their bag was filled with child books but also some more advanced books on Japan's traditional architecture. Putting it in the car trunk, Mei looked at Yuzu who, once again, was installing Mikoto in the back of their car. Sitting on the driver's seat, she brings them home.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Sorry, Mikoto but we won’t cut it this time. seven floors with all this bag are not something that we can imagine” said Yuzu, calling the elevator from the underground parking. “And we won’t let you go alone.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Mei Said, “the building is new, there no risk to have any problem.”</p><p>Ding<br/>The elevator rang when the door opened. Yuzu and Mei took each a hand of Mikoto and entered the elevator. They felt Mikoto holding their hand as hard she could. Yuzu selects the floor and in silence, the elevator started to mount. The silence was absolute in the cabin. Mikoto, eyes closed was holding their hand as hard as she could and Yuzu and Mei didn’t find anything to say. Finally, they reach the seven-floor and head out.</p><p>“Sorry Mikoto, are you okay?” Mei asked.</p><p>“Yes… But I really don’t like that, the floor going up under my feet…”</p><p>“It's just a matter of habit. We will take it from time to time, and you will see in no time you will be able to take it. But first...”</p><p>Yuzu picked her key and went for opening their door, when the neighbors door opened and an old lady left her apartment.</p><p>“Ho, Hi Miss Kozakura.” Mei greet her.</p><p>“Hello… who’s this kid?” asked the woman, clearly upset to see the couple.</p><p>“The kid we just adopted,” Yuzu answered opening the door “Her name is Mikoto.”</p><p>“Hi… glad to meet you.” Mikoto said bowing quickly.</p><p>“Hum..same…” the woman muttered, entering the elevator.</p><p>“What did I say….?” asked Mikoto to Mei. </p><p>“Don’t worry…” Mei led her into the apartment and closed the door. Leaving her shoes, she started to explain.” Miss Kozakura is a conservative lady and… she doesn’t see well two women being married so… us adopting… She clearly won’t appreciate it. Anyway, more important we have to put your new clothes to wash and your toys and books in your room, okay?”</p><p>Looking at the window she saw that the sun was already going down. They spent the day shopping.<br/>The evening goes quickly. After a shower and lunch, a tired Mikoto was sent to sleep. Just before putting her to sleep, Mei explained to her that due to Yuzu’s and her schedule and the fact she was out of school, she will be in the care of a babysitter until the new school year begun, which will arrive in only two week. When Mikoto asked where she will go the women realized they didn't pick a school for now. Promising that it won’t be a problem, they left the kid and went to finish their evening in the living room. Sitting next to Mei, Yuzu put her head on the shoulder of raven’s hair woman:</p><p>“Mei… I have a bad feeling” Yuzu said“ Miss Kozakura saw Mikoto and… Well, we are an exception… Knowing her… Maybe we could have the visit of the police soon.”</p><p>Mei grabbed Yuzu's head and gently forced her to lie down, putting her head on her laps, stroking her hair.</p><p>“Shhh don’t worry… We have all the papers, Matsuri and Miss Kaoru who could testify for us… so don’t worry.”</p><p>“Hum hum….” Yuzu stayed silent, appreciating the feeling of Mei rubbing her hair. “So where are we gonna put her to school? There’s a public school not far but I don’t know if they still accept inscription… I could check tomorrow..”</p><p>“Yuzu, she will go to the Aihara institution of course” Mei answered, surprised by the question “Why did you bother to find a school when I’m the chairwomen of one?”</p><p>Mei's hand was suddenly stopped by Yuzu. Getting up and still holding Mei's wrist, she holds her gaze with a look that Mei never saw in the eyes of her lover. A mix of anger and determination.</p><p>“No Mei… She won’t gonna go to this school. Never, as long she is in my care.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The lullaby that Yuzu sing is “Yurikago no Uta”. Hope you liked the<br/>I make Mei a bit uneasy with how to deal with kids, due to the fact she mostly grew alone. I think it fits her. <br/>That's all, nothing more to say on this chapter so thanks for reading and I see you on the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mei and Yuzu clash about the school where Mikoto will go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone.<br/>I tried a new type of narration in this chapter I hope you will like it and it's not too disturbing.<br/>A huge, huge thanks to KitsuneOtaku03 for allowing me to use his fanart and making this chapter more lively (link to the page in the end to avoid any spoil).<br/>Also exam period is coming so I don't know if I would be able to post for the next two months.<br/>Anyway, I leave you with the chapter. Have a good read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No Mei… She won’t gonna go to this school. Never, as long she is in my care.”</p><p>Yuzu’s words echoed in Mei's mind as she adjusted her tie. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she sighed. Why Yuzu was so opposed to the fact that Mikoto goes to the Aihara institution? She relives the scene of the last night once again in front of the mirror.</p><p>“Yuzu don’t be silly… We won’t gonna look for a school when all I have to do is to do some paper in my office and use my authority.”  “Mei…” Yuzu holds Mei’s gaze. “SHE. WON’T. GO.” she said, supporting each word. “I don’t want to see that sparky little girl, who already have a rough life, going to a school where all her happiness will be unhallowed to exist, that she won’t be able to do things simply as wandering while she comes home. And don’t get me started on the rule about the hair, the bags, and others. If she wants to dye his hair, she should be able to do it and not having to think that her SCHOOL will penalize her for the color of her hair.”</p><p>“You managed to do it. I can give her the same treatment and…”</p><p>“Yeah, good idea do that. And everybody will mock her because she has more freedom, just because she is the daughter of the chairwoman. Mei, I don’t think you knew how other students saw you back then. Trust me it's better for her that she goes to a school where her parents aren’t involved.” Yuzu got up and left the couch. Up in front of Mei, she looked at her.  “Trust me, Mei. I’m may not be the best person in the world, but one thing that I can be sure of, it’s that I have seen more school than you and can evaluate what is bad or good for her better than you.”</p><p>“How dare you… This school is one of the best in Japan. How can it not be good for her?” Mei gets up and puts her forefinger on Yuzu’s chest, raising her voice “How can you think that you can know better than me what is good or bad for her? Maybe it's you who refuse to admit that the Aihara academy is what is good. And that ‘wandering when coming home” is not something that is “amazing” as you seem to be thinking. As much you did it, it never had a good impact on your grades back then, I am wrong?”</p><p>“My grades and the wandering when coming home have nothing in common. As much that the color of the hair in the school. I’m still amazed that you haven't got someone who started a trial against the school for discrimination. And if a girl has natural blonde hairs? Hee, you will ask her to dye her hair to be like the other? Isn't it a bit unfair? “</p><p>Yuzu snapped Mei’s finger, raising her voice too</p><p>“That's your problem, Mei. You grew so much in this element that you are unable to see their problem. You did something to alleviate those rules I agree but it's not enough. And for your purpose, it's not linked to the fact to have a good grade. It's linked to being at ease in his life.”</p><p>“I’ve grown in those conditions, and don’t have the impression to be in such a bad state. And I don’t have the impression to be awkward in society. What you’re saying is nonsense Yuzu and…”</p><p>“Non-sense? Well, ask Harumin if it's non-sense to fear so much the school and his regulation that she can’t be honest with herself? To fear even her sister, because she was so in this regulation?”</p><p>“Don’t try to change of subject. Taniguchi’s case is different. And I never agreed on Mitsuko's practice. And…” Mei responded, stopping in the middle of her sentence, looking suddenly up Yuzu’s shoulder.</p><p>In the renewed silence, Yuzu heard sobs behind in her. Looking in behind her, she saw in horror Mikoto looking at them, on the verge of tears.</p><p>“Why are you yelling at each other…? It is because of me? You said that my school won’t be a problem so why are you angry with each other because of that?!”</p><p>The little girls fall in tears before the eyes of the two women. Yuzu came closer to Mikoto and hugged her.</p><p>“Shh Mikoto. You are not the problem. You will nether be a bother to us, get this in your mind… If Mei and I had a clash… It's adult stuff and sometimes things need to be said…”</p><p>Mei joined her and rubbed Mikoto’s hair.</p><p>“Yuzu and I didn't agree on which school we will put you in, but that’s not what we’re fighting about. Don’t worry you will have school in two weeks promise. Come on wipe your tear and go back to sleep okay? I will tuck once more okay?”</p><p>“Promise it wasn’t my fault? Promise?” </p><p>‘Pinky promise.” Said Yuzu.</p><p>Mikoto’s eyes shined and she answered:</p><p>“Pinky promise!”</p><p>She gave her finger to Yuzu who pick it with her. </p><p>“Now be a good girl and go back to bed with Mei, okay? Good night sweetie. I let Mei tucking you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Getting Mei’s hand, Mikoto pulled her into her bedroom.</p><p>Yuzu waited patiently that Mei tucked the kids. When she left the kid's room Yuzu point to their room and entered first, followed by Mei who closed the door. Yuzu was already changing herself in her pajamas. Mei did the same. None of the women said anything. Finally, Mei broke the silence</p><p>“Hey Yuzu… What is that,” pinky promises?” She asked.</p><p>Yuzu stopped to button her pajama and sighed loudly. Getting behind Mei she kissed her quickly in the neck and get in the bed.</p><p>“A way to seal a promise for kids. If you don’t even know what it is Mei… Consider what the Aihara junior section can do to kids please…” Without a word, Mei entered the bed at her turn and turn off the light.</p><p>“Good night Yuzu.” she simply said</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ </p><p>“God damn!!” screamed Mei punching the sink. She was angry against Yuzu. Seeing that she didn't trust her, that she still didn’t like the Aihara constitution really hurt her. And on top of that, their clash made Mikoto cry.</p><p>“Miss Mei? Is everything’s alright?” Mikoto’s voice asked from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Yes, sorry Mikoto.” Mei unlocked the door and join the kid in the hallway. “I was just.. thinking. Work stuff, don’t worry.”</p><p>The doorbell rang, interrupting her. “</p><p>Seems that the woman who will take care of you for the week is here. Don’t worry we picked someone with a good reputation, we don’t want you to feel bad. Let's meet her okay?”</p><p>“...Okay…” Mikoto answered, looking at her feet. She ran into her bedroom and joined Mei in the living room with Gekota in her hand.</p><p>She followed Mei to the entrance and stay hide behind her leg Mei opened the door and let enter a woman around thirty years old. </p><p>“Hello. I’m Miss Kinohata. And you are miss Aihara I presume.” the woman introduced herself </p><p>“Mei Aihara glad to meet you. And..” Mei responded</p><p>“The cutie Behind your leg is Mikoto” smiled the woman “I’m Yuki. Yuki Kinohata. I will take care of you for the upcoming week Mikoto. Glad to meet you. You can go play in your room, I will talk a bit with your mother before she left. And right after that, we <em>will </em><em>make acquaintance</em>”</p><p>“My mot…” started Mikoto, immediately cut by Mei.</p><p>“You can go Mikoto. I will clarify some things and give her instruction before I leave.”</p><p>Mikoto left the two women and retreat to her room while Mei brings the babysitter into the house. She shows her how the apartment works then lead her to the office.</p><p>“So first…” Mei said “I’m not her mother. Mikoto had just been adopted. We had to deal with so many things that the simple idea to have someone to take care of her this week didn't pass on our mind.”</p><p>“No problem, I’m here for that. And honestly, adoption procedures are rough, it's normal that something can be forgotten. And I won’t complain, you give me work so…” Yuki laughed</p><p>“Thank you. My wife, Yuzuko, will be here sooner than me tonight. Tell her if anything happens or if you need anything, okay? In case of problem you have both our phone numbers, but call me first, please… I’m the one with the best chance to answer… and the most facility to get out of work.”</p><p>“Your.. wife…?” Kinohata said a bit surprised.</p><p>“Yes, any problem?” Mei asked.</p><p>“Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. It's just still uncommon in this country I was a bit surprised… By the way, how did you manage to adopt… I mean it's still not…” Yuki answered, a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“We have a friend who works in social services. And she was the one to contact us. We've got all the paper and authorization needed.” Mei explained, getting the huge files containing all the papers to relate to Mikoto.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I will have to ask you to show me this… work ethic,... I hope you understand.”</p><p>The babysitter was unease to ask that, but Mei felt it was important for her.</p><p>“If It doesn’t bother you, can’t it wait tonight?” said Mei putting the huge file on the office “As you see it will take some time to find all the papers and I need to go so… See that with my wife tonight please.”</p><p>“Alright. Anything that you don’t want me to do with the kid?” Yuki asked.</p><p>“No, you’re free. Just, we want her at home at 5 pm when my wife will be back, that’s all. Ho, and she is scared of the elevator, so if you go out, please try to take the stairs. But if you have a heavy thing to bring back, take the elevator. We need to work on it and… well, only putting her in the elevator will solve the problem.”</p><p>“I understand...Very well.” Yuki said, taking note on a little carnet.</p><p>Both women shook their hands. Mei left the office and after saying goodbye to Mikoto, she left the house. On the way from school, she picked her phone and look for Yuzu's number. Once finding it, she called her.</p><p>“Yuzu… Yes, the babysitter is at the house… No there's no problem except the fact that she wants to check the papers about our right to have Mikoto… I can leave it to you?…. Thank you… And for the school?… you’ve got the paper, we have until Friday to sent them back?… I see... We’ll talk tonight, see you.” She sighed, ended the call, and focused on her day.</p><p>~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ </p><p>Yuzu woke up early this morning. Next to her Mei was still sleeping. </p><p>“Anyway,” Yuzu thought “I won’t wake her… she works a bit later and I’m not in the mood for another argument with her.”</p><p>Picking her flashlight she took her clothes from the closet and left the bedroom in silence, changing herself in the bathroom. Going to prepare her breakfast, she looked at the picture put on the wall of the kitchen. One of them took her attention. An old picture. Took during that summer when they went to the inn of Udagawa.</p><p>“Maybe I was a bit rough against Mei last night… After all, we also have some fun in this school…”</p><p>Eating alone, in the silence of the apartment, she opened one of the windows and drank her tea while looking at the circulation. With one hand she called her usual cab services and finished her breakfast thinking silently in front of the window, then finish her preparation and left the apartment. Her taxi was waiting for her in front of the building. Entering at the back the driver greets her.</p><p>“Hello, Miss Aihara. As usual, the TV studio?”</p><p>“Not today, I need to go to the kindergarten. The Tohmi kindergarten please.”</p><p>“Right away.”</p><p>The school not being too far from their home, the road took only a few minutes. Yuzu entered the school and head to the reception desk. The secretary greets her:</p><p>“Hi, can I help you?”</p><p>“Yes, I would like to have an appointment with the chairman. Immediately if possible, tonight or tomorrow if he can’t now… It's for an inscription.” asked Yuzu.</p><p>“Give me a second.”</p><p>The secretary left her chair and head to the back of the room. She returned two minutes later and beckoned Yuzu to come.</p><p>“You are lucky, the chairman has a few minutes.” She said, introducing the blonde in the office.</p><p>Yuzu entered the office. A man, around the fifty, was sat in the chair behind the desk.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Hyûga Hikygaya, chairman of the school… And you are?;... I have the sensation that I know you, but I don’t think I ever see you in our school.”</p><p>“Aihara Yuzu,” said Yuzu bowing in front of the man “Journalist. You probably saw me in TV journal” she smiled.</p><p>“Haaa… Yes, now you say it, I remember it... Glad to meet you.” The man offers a seat to Yuzu, sat too, crossed her finger, and asked: “So Miss Aihara, what can I do for you? Do you want to make some article on our school?”</p><p>“Ha ha ha... not today sorry, I’m here for personal business” Yuzu laughed gently.” I will explain to you: three days ago, my wife and I finally finished the adoption procedure of a little girl name Mikoto and bring her home… But due to all the paper, the stress and the preparation we forgot to choose a school for her. So I came here to ask you if we can still put her here, despite the new scholar year beginning soon.”</p><p>“Humm… give me a second… How old is she?” the men asked, getting up and going for some files on his shelves</p><p>“Six.” “Six hums… The first year then…” The man pick a file and looked inside. “We still have some places in the first year so we could be able to take her. I will give you the documents.” He smiled.</p><p>“I just have another request,” Yuzu said “She suffers from a fear of adult man, so we preferred to see her put on a class with a female teacher if it's possible.”</p><p>“Just indicate it in the section about the exemption for the child, with the medical document if you have.”</p><p>The man put the papers on the table “But let me ask you two questions, please… You said that you and your WIFE adopt her?” “Yes, my wife. Mei Aihara, chairwoman of the Aihara institution. And I see your second question coming. Yes, we have all the papers that allow us to adopt despite the law. The social service contacted us directly and if needed we could bring you a copy of those papers.”</p><p>“I would like to see them with the inscription files, yes, please. For you but also for me, to avoid any problem for everybody you understand.” “Of course.” Yuzu gets up and bowed “Thank you for meeting me and for giving me this possibility in such a short time. I will bring you those papers as soon as possible,” she said checking all the papers ”I don’t see the list of furniture and uniform.”</p><p>“Ask the secretary she will give you this. Have a good day miss Aihara, I look forward to seeing you on this afternoon journal.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Yuzu left the school after picking all the papers and call a new cab which brings her to the TV studio. During the road, her phone rang. Mei’s number. After hesitating she picked the call.</p><p>“Hi... Is the babysitter has arrived?... Okay nice, any problem with you? She seemed reliable?... Yes, I will show her the papers no problem, I will have to pick them anyway… Yes, the school agree to pick Mikoto we have until the end of the week to take a decision… yes Friday that’s what I said, the end of the week… Yes, see you.”</p><p>The call ended and looked at the traffic by the window. Looking at her watch, she saw it was already nine A.M and she was about to be late. And her cab was stuck in the circulation. Finally, the cab arrived at the studio. Rushing quickly into her office, she excuses herself for being late and immediately started the work of the day. A few hours later she was at her place, at the presentation desk, waiting for the record to start. From the other side of the studio a technician makes the recount:</p><p>"Three, two, one, let’s go!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, hello and welcome for this journal of march the fifteen. The news for today are…”</p><p>Mei looked at the TV in the room where the staff of the school was eating. Seeing Yuzu, undisturbed, doing her job as usual, conversely, disturbed her more than already was. How Yuzu could look so calm? She shook her head trying to come to her senses. Taking her plate, she sat next to some teachers. It was kind of a habit for her to eat with the teachers, to get the latest news, rumors that the student spread and took the mood of the school.</p><p>Because nothing was out of the ordinary today, she left the dining room early and get back to work. Mei sat on her chair and picked the first file of the pile, opened it, and, before starting to work on it looked at the picture put on the desk. She and Yuzu, at their wedding in matching dress. Looking away she concentrated on her work until she opened a file coming from the school board. A proposal for the next reunion. Because they weren’t still convinced of her choices of direction for the school, they asked to put someone to work with her. A person which could give her the first opinion before putting the idea to motion at the school comity and by then earning time and efficacy. Thinking that it couldn't be a bad idea and that anyway she could probably handle that person and force her to agree to what she wants, Mei put her seal to approve the motion. Picking the next files that she had to treat, her gaze falls once again on the picture of her wedding. Mei picked it and went to the window, where she stared at the picture. Yuzu in her yellow dress, carrying her in her blue dress, cheeks red embarrassed by Yuzu exuberance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She remembered her wedding… And especially some words she pronounced that day. Her marriage vow echoed in his mind:</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to always listen to what my wife will say. I will always take her advice and her opinion before making a decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Two big tears roll on Mei’s eyes. She forgot one of her weddings wow. The one she took to avoid leaving and hurt Yuzu again. She put the picture back on the desk and went to the restroom to wash her head. When she went back to her office, she took her place back in her seat and before starting to work again, swore to herself that the second she’s home, she will apologize to Yuzu for forgetting something that important.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I’m home” Yuzu screamed by habit while entering the apartment.</p><p>She heard some footsteps running in the hallway and saw Mikoto running in the entrance to greet her.</p><p>“Welcome home miss Yuzu,” said the little girl coming to kiss her on the cheek “Why aren’t you here this morning? Its cause of last night?</p><p>“Part of… I had to go early to get the papers for your school before I go to work. Did you have a good day? Have you been a good girl?”</p><p>“Yes.” the little girl cheered. </p><p>“Good.” Yuzu patted her head and get up to meet the woman who was waiting behind Mikoto</p><p>“Miss Kinohata, I supposed? I’m Aihara Yuzu, glad to meet you. No problem today?”</p><p>“Not a single, she’s adorable,” Yuki answered.</p><p>“Very well, thanks for taking care of her.” Yuzu said, getting up.</p><p>"My wife told me that you wanted to check some papers?”</p><p>“If it doesn’t bother you.” Yuki confirmed</p><p>“I will have to pick them for something else anyway. Well, Mikoto you can go, Miss Kinohata and I need to talk a bit, okay?”</p><p>“Okay!” the kids left the entrance and went back to her bedroom, while Yuzu guides the babysitter in the office.</p><p>“So…” Yuzu put her bag on the floor and start to look for the paper.</p><p>"Give me a second because it's a big bunch of papers…” She started to digged into the file “Medical one here… The demands… Adoption procedure… The adoption authorization, here…” she mumbled as she put the good papers on the side of the huge files. “Here you have everything.”</p><p>Yuki took the different papers that Yuzu put on the desk, and read them.</p><p>“All is in order. Perfect. I don’t want to have problems, you know, like not reporting an illegal adoption.” explained the woman leaving the office followed by Yuzu.</p><p>“I understand… You come back tomorrow same hour that’s right?” </p><p>“Exactly.” confirmed. the woman opening the door.</p><p>“Very well, then I see you tomorrow.” Yuzu said.</p><p>She closed the door and locked it, removed the key, and went to see Mikoto, only to discover that she built with the woman a tower of kapla in the bedroom.</p><p>“Well that’s.. impressive.” she said. “But you will have to pack up everything before going to sleep you know? We don’t want to have a huge tower of woods stick in the middle of the room if you make another nightmare. But you still have some time, have fun for now.”</p><p>Yuzu crouch next to Mikoto, ready to play with her when she heard the door opened and Mei’s voice announcing in the entrance:</p><p>“I’m home!” Mikoto immediately get up and ran to greet Mei. Yuzu followed her at a quieter pace and leaned back on the wall and looked at Mei who greeted Mikoto. After Mei finished saying hello to Mikoto, she came to kiss her on the cheek:</p><p>“Hi, love… Good day?”</p><p>“Yeah… Yuzu I wanted to say…”</p><p>"Not here, Mei. Later. Everything is in the office, kay? For now, let's just have a nice evening.” Yuzu whispered in her ear.  She put her hand on Mei’s shoulder, winked at her, and turned back.</p><p>“Hey, Mikoto, why you should show Mei that tower that you build today you know?” She said, going in the kitchen to get the dinner ready.</p><p>Mei spent the time before dinner playing with Mikoto. She helped her to finish the tower of wooden sticks, then left the kid to see Yuzu in the kitchen. Yuzu was cutting vegetables next to the sink. She came next to her but stay silent. For what seemed an eternity for her, they both stay silent, Yuzu continuing to cut the vegetables.</p><p>“How’s your day?” Mei finally asked.</p><p>“Not bad… Nothing too incredible to cover today so it doesn’t ask too much work to prepare.</p><p>And you?” Yuzu responded.</p><p>“I will have a meeting in two weeks, the Saturday sorry. The board wants to put someone to work with me and give a first opinion to my idea…” She passed her hand in her hairs and sighed “Seem I will have to deal with one more person who put his nose in my business… But I should manage to deal with it.” “I know you will… Your not my love for nothing.“</p><p>Yuzu smiled at Mei, coming for a kiss. Finally, for Mei, their lips joined together and she can appreciate the sensation of Yuzu’s lips. “I need to finish lunch Mei,” Yuzu said breaking the contact</p><p>“Maybe you should take a break. As much I don’t want to bring back last night's discussion, we have to, for Mikoto… let’s keep it calm and quiet this night please…So… better to be in the best mood.” And she goes back to her vegetables.</p><p>A bit sad, feeling rejected, Mei choose to retread in the living room with her book. She spent the time till lunchtime. Right after that Yuzu sent Mikoto to the shower, followed by Mei. When she left the bathroom, she found Yuzu, brushing Mikoto’s hair while humming. Se couldn't resist a smile. But it was already eight P.m. and Mei gave the order that Mikoto goes to sleep immediately… Only to discover that Mikoto didn’t put back her kapla in their box and that the tower was still in the middle of the room. Yuzu looked at Mikoto and lectured her.</p><p>“Mikoto I told you that you had to put them back before going to sleep. So you ordered that immediately.”</p><p>“Yuzu maybe we can…” started Mei, cut the dark glare of Yuzu. “No Mei we can’t. I’m sorry but we have to be strict. Do you want to run into that tonight if she makes another nightmare? I don’t think so.” Defeated by the argument of her wife, Mei could only accept Yuzu’s order and let Mikoto take down the tower and put all the sticks in the box.</p><p>“Very well Mikoto, time to sleep now.” said Yuzu “Miss Yuzu… are you angry at me?” asked Mikoto, getting on her bed.</p><p>“No dear… I just want you to take the right habit… its a bit strange but parent are strict and annoying because we love our children… that’s exactly why I’m a bit rough tonight.” She kissed the kid on the forearm.</p><p>”I’ll let Mei read your story okay? Sleep well cutie.” And she left the bedroom.</p><p>Mei picked the book that Ume bought and start to read it. For the first time, she felt at ease with Mikoto, finally having a mother/daughter relation with her. On the other side of the wall, Yuzu was back on the wall listening to everything happening in the bedroom. She felt that Mei wasn't at ease and voluntarily forced her to have a moment with Mikoto to help her. When Mei left the bedroom and closed the door, Yuzu pointed his finger at the office and immediately went there followed by Mei... She collapsed on one of the two chairs, picked the inscription papers out of her bag, and put them on the desk.</p><p>“So… I have all the papers and I check them during my break… We can finish filling them in half an hour plus some detail… Now… Do we put her on this school or not?” Yuzu asked. Mei looked at her. Yuzu was arm crossed. She stayed silent for a moment. </p><p>“Yuzu… I…”</p><p>“Wait, Mei… first I wanted to say… I’m sorry… I get a bit too much aggressive last night… your right the school isn’t that bad but… I think it's too much for her you understand… you see tonight when I scolded her a bit… Aihara school is not a place for her she won’t endure well the rigidity of the school.”</p><p>“I… I’m also sorry Yuzu… When we married, I wow to trust you and to always listen to your advice and… I forget it...sorry…”</p><p>Yuzu smiled:</p><p>“Seems we’re both at fault… Lest start back to zero right?”</p><p>“Yes, let’s do that…” Mei agreed “So you think it's better to put her in this school right?”</p><p>“Yes, Mei. First I don’t think she will be at ease with the discipline in the Aihara school. And second, it's better for her to not be in a school where one of her parent work, especially at the post of the chairwoman. Look at how the other girls looked at you back then, just because you were a relative of gramp. And the rumors that spread on us too, how I was accused of favoritism, which was kind of true, I admit but anyway…”</p><p>Mei picked up her glasses and looked at the papers for the inscription:</p><p>“Very well, You won this round...” she smiled “Let's do that.”</p><p>Finally reconciled together they spent the first part of the evening filling the papers, and checking the list of furniture. “Hat, skirt, blazer… Hum the classic… nothing concerning bags and shoes… no more about jewels as long they stay discreet…” Mei read. “Seems we're good for another shopping session this weekend.”</p><p>“Yes… and we have to see Shiraho this weekend too… Maybe we could ask the babysitter to take care of it. If we gave her the money, it should be good. We should ask her tomorrow if she is okay to do that.”</p><p>“That's a good idea. We will ask her.” Mei put the last paper on the files they create, check if the copy of the official documents authorizing them to adopt were in. Suddenly she felt Yuzu hugging her from the back</p><p>“Yuzu?”</p><p>“Sorry…” The blonde responded, “I couldn't last night and this morning and I missed it all day….”</p><p>“Should go on the bed then?” Mei teased. “I could comfort you way better there.”</p><p>Mei took the hand of her lover and lead her in the silent apartment to their bedroom. Entering in, she let go Yuzu’s hand, sat on the bed, undone the first button of her top, and opened her arm wide. Yuzu looked at her and closed carefully the door before joining her. She rushed on Mei, and buried her face on the neck of the dark-haired girl, covering it in kisses. Her hands ran on the chest of her lover, going under the fabric, caressing the skin with passion, making Mei breathing faster. The other hand undid the last button of the top. Yuzu was about to put Mei topless when that one stops her.</p><p>“Shhh, the night is still young Yuzu…”</p><p>She caressed her cheek and kissed her deeply “We still have time…” Mei roll and put Yuzu on her back “All the time of the world…”</p><p>She lied down upon Yuzu and kissed her deeply once again, then put her hand on Yuzu's top, starting to undo it. When she was about to remove it she looked at Yuzu’s face who was smiling and said:</p><p>“I’m so glad to have you in my life… I don’t want to clash with you like that again.”</p><p>Yuzu put her harm around Mei’s neck and whispered:</p><p>“That kind of thing happens in a couple, Mei. What it's important not to avoid the clash, but to make up after. And that’s what we’ve done today and will always do… Now Mei...do what you have to do… I’m all yours, love...”</p><p>And she blew on Mei’s ear making her moan. “You're right as always… When did you become so clever… My little blonde cutie…” Mei kissed her once again and dived into Yuzu’s body for a night of pleasure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, just a few more things.<br/>1: Yes ironically Yuzu is more strict than Mei.<br/>2: hope the narration wasn't too disturbing I wanted to try to alternate between the characters in the chapter.<br/>3:  As always some references in the chapter. Yuki comes from Vampire Knight,  Hikygaya from Yahari ore no seishun love come was machigatteiru and the name of the school... Well its the one from Bloom into you<br/>4: Not much Mikoto on this chapter, but more relation will come, pinky promise!<br/>5: And here's the link to the original image: https://www.reddit.com/r/CitrusManga/comments/gq79ox/drawing_request_1_carrying_the_newly_wedded_wife/<br/>Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well thank you for reading.</p><p>I'm already working on the second chapter so if you liked this one the continuation will come soon.</p><p>As i said in the first note I’m open to all the critic to improve myself in writing.</p><p>Also, i drop a reference to an animé that i love, did you find it?</p><p>Thanks, again for reading. I hope you liked it hope to see you in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>